El hombre que Ana amo antes de Christian
by moon1523
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Ana si hubiera a amado a alguien antes de Christian? Y si ese pasado ahora regresara a ella. ¿Qué hará Christian cuando sepa sobre el primer amor de Ana?
1. EL aniversario

¿Qué pasaría si Ana hubiera a otro hombre en su pasado? Y si parte de ese pasado regresara ahora que esta con Christian, ¿Cómo reaccionaría el cuándo se entere que Ana ha amado a otro hombre antes que él?

Me despierto temprano, me levanto y me dirijo al espejo y veo a una chica pálida con una maraña en su cabeza, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo le puedo gustar así a Christian? Me enjuago mi cara y me meto a la ducha para irme a trabajar. Es miércoles, mitad de semana y eso me hace animarme un poco, además seguro que Christian ira por mí al trabajo, desde que sabe que Jack tiene interés en mí no me descuida ni un segundo. Ansió que el viernes llegue, así podré dormir en su casa o el aquí, y será un fin de semana más que agregar a mi lista.

Llego al trabajo, saludo a todos y me dispongo a hacer lo mío, prendo la computadora y tarda mucho en iniciar ¡Sera vieja la cochinada! Tamborileo mis dedos en el escritorio en lo que termina por completo, cuando de pronto mis ojos se encuentran con el calendario y caigo en cuenta de que es 10 de julio… 4 años han pasado.

Como por arte de magia, me llega un mensaje de Kate leyéndome los pensamientos.

"Ana, hoy es otro aniversario, sé que es difícil esta fecha para ti amiga ¿Cómo estás?"

Mis ojos se inundan involuntariamente de lágrimas, tenía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en estas fechas, había decidido mudarme con Kate y dejar esa parte de mi vida atrás, decido responderle a Kate.

"No muy bien, pero descuida… mi mente estará ocupada todo el día, gracias por preocuparte. Te quiero!"

Decido alejar mis pensamientos de aquel día, y volver al trabajo. Vuelve a sonar mi celular, pero esta vez es mi 50 sombras, una sonrisa ilumina mi rostro en menos de un minuto.

-Hola - le digo en tono dulce.

-Hola nena, te extraño… anoche no dormimos juntos, siento que tiene una eternidad que no te follo. —Me dice en ese tono seductor e irresistible, me muerdo mis labios de solo pensar en sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.- Sé que te estas mordiendo el labio, eso no ayuda a mi mano suelta.

-Exacto. —le replico con la misma voz juguetona y sé que lo excitare más, pero me encantaba imaginarlo así.

-Me están entrando unas ganas de azotarte por estar jugando así conmigo nena.

-Tal vez esta noche si te portes bien, te deje hacerlo…

Seguimos jugando y excitándonos un rato más hasta que él debe colgar por negocios, pero promete venir a recogerme al trabajo. La idea de que lo veré en la noche me motiva todo el día.

-¡Ana!—me grita Jack desde su oficina- ¡ven un momento porfavor! –Me pide en tono más bajo y relajado.

-¿Qué pasa Jack?—le digo educadamente.

-Necesito que envíes estos correos a estas direcciones—me entrega una lista—y una vez que lo hayas hecho me digas inmediatamente lo que te han respondido.

-Claro que si Jack. Compermiso—me dirijo a la puerta de nuevo cuando me vuelve a llamar.

-¡Ana! ¿Vamos por un trago hoy? – Siento como sus ojos me recorren rápidamente ¡Sera cerdo!

-Lo siento Jack, eh quedado con mi novio hoy. –No le doy tiempo de responder y con una falsa sonrisa salgo de ahí, me sentía sofocada por esa bestia.

El día termina y agradezco que Christian este esperando por mí, me despido rápidamente y bajo para encontrarme con mí escultura personal, me subo a su auto y saludo a Taylor educadamente, y me abalanzo sobre Christian.

Vamos a cenar a uno de sus lugares tan únicos que él conoce, y vamos a su casa y mis ansias al fin cobran factura, hacemos el amor en el piano una y otra vez hasta que los dos quedamos agotados. Me pide que me quede a dormir con y el mañana temprano me lleva al trabajo, estoy exhausta por lo que acepto y nos quedamos dormidos enseguida envueltos el uno en el otro.

_-Annie, ven vamos, sé que se ve peligroso pero te aseguro que no va a pasar nada—Eric me toma de la mano y me da un beso en los nudillos._

_-¡Estás loco Eric, si algo sale mal podrías salir herido idiota!—Le digo con los nervios al borde y frunciendo mi ceño de preocupación, él sabe que odio esto. _

_-Annie, haber vamos—me toma las manos y me da su dulce sonrisa – respira conmigo; uno—exhala e inhala varias veces de forma exagerada para hacerme sonreír, y lo logra, el muy bobo siempre me pone de buenas. _

_-¡Basta! Deberías de concentrarte en vez de estar haciendo tus bromas—le digo con una mueca tratando de contener mi risita, no quiero que él me vea reír, quiero que se dé cuenta de que me enojo y me preocupo por él. _

_-Te prometo que en menos de 10 minutos me tendrás aquí y cargándote en mis brazos para festejar, no dejaría a mi chica por nada del mundo—y me guiña un ojo para hacerme sentir confianza, después me da un casto pero intenso beso en los labios, y se sube a su auto, dispuesto a competir por unos tontos dólares._

_Porfavor Dios, porfavor porfavor… que no le pase nada y que regrese sano y salvo. Malditos 18 años en Eric, se cree invencible y le ha entrado por hacerse adicto a la adrenalina. A mí me pone de nervios verlo ahí, sufro más que el cuándo lo veo pisar el pedal. Cuando oigo la cuenta regresiva instintivamente cierro mis ojos y junto mis manos en un puño, cuando de pronto siento como alguien me pasa el brazo por los hombros._

_-Tranquila Annie, ese idiota sabes que tiene más vidas que un gato, no le pasara nada. —Sam me jala hacia el envolviéndome en un abrazo consolador para infundirme fuerzas, si alguien entiende a Eric es el, son muy parecidos, los dos son tercos y temerarios, pero con un corazón enorme._

_-Es fácil para ti decirlo, estas igual de loco que él._

_-Mmmm…creo que tienes razón. —Y me levanta por lo hombros dándome vueltas. — ¡Tú lo dijiste! Somos iguales._

_Sin darme cuenta comienzo a reír en los hombros de Sam, lo golpeo juguetonamente en la espalda exigiéndole que me baje, pero los dos sabemos que nos estamos divirtiendo en lo que Eric regresa sano y salvo a nosotros. Sé que Sam también se preocupa por él, y creo que esta es su forma de distraerse de verlo en la carrera. _

_¡Termina la carrera! Y tanto Sam como yo damos un gran respiro al ver bajar a Eric con esa enorme sonrisa de que había ganado, corre hacia nosotros y le da un abrazo amigable a Sam, enseguida se vuelve a mí y me envuelve en sus brazos cargándome por el aire y dándome vueltas de felicidad. Como siempre después de que gana esta que no puede con su felicidad, abraza a todo mundo y propone mil lados para ir, Sam y yo nos vamos con él en su carro y él nos narra la adrenalina que ha sentido. _

_-¡Los amo chicos!— toma mi mano junto a la palanca del carro y me da un beso en los nudillos mientras mira a Sam por el retrovisor, solo él podía ser así de loco y tierno a la vez, verlo feliz me hacía feliz, odiaba verlo competir, pero cuando lo veía así de feliz hacia que todo valiera la pena. _

Despierto sudando y con un malestar en mi pecho, me siento angustiada y como si me faltara el aire, me levanto de golpe y veo que Christian aun duerme a mi lado, miro el reloj; 4:15 de la madrugada. Tomo un poco de aire y me dirijo a la cocina, necesitaba agua.

Me siento en la barra y me pongo una mano en mi frente, cuando sin que me dé cuenta siento las lágrimas caerme por las mejillas. Casi siempre me pasaba esto en estas fechas, los recuerdos venían a mí y me hacían este nudo en la garganta.

-¿Ana?—Siento a Christian detrás de mí y colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros-¿Estas bien nena?

-Sí… Solo me dolía un poco la cabeza. —Tomo su mano de mi hombro y le doy un rápido beso en los nudillos. —Vamos a la cama. – Intento sonreírle para que no sospeche que algo me pasa, nunca le eh contado a Christian nada de mi vida hace 4 años, había decidido enterrar todo eso.

Vuelvo a dormir, esta vez sin los recuerdos persiguiéndome, pero cuando me despierto es como si algo oprimiera mi pecho y no me dejara sonreír. Odiaba esa sensación que no me dejaba estar plena. En el trabajo Eric sigue rondando mi cabeza, algo dentro de mí quiere escapar un rato y llorarle al hombre al que una vez quise, pero sé que es abrir una puerta en vano. Y si quiero que Christian no se dé cuenta de nada tengo que estar bien, sonreír y ser la Anastasia que él conoce, sé que si le contara a Christian de Eric no tendría nada que reprocharme, ya que jamás alcance a tener relaciones con Eric, pero si lo quise, lo quise mucho, y estoy segura que eso le dolería a Christian.

Trato de pasar el jueves en mi trabajo, hablando con Kate, con mi mama y mi papa, incluso con José, sentía esa necesidad de hablar con mis seres queridos. Ese día no veo a Christian porque tiene una junta importante, por lo que Taylor va por mí al trabajo pero me lleva directo a mi casa, Kate tampoco esta ya que anda locamente enamorada de Elliot, me da gusto de que las dos hayamos encontrado el amor juntas.

Decido cenar y ver una película, aún es temprano, me pongo cómoda y en menos de una hora caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_-¿A dónde vamos? – sonrió emocionada mientras Eric me cubre los ojos y me lleva a algún lugar misterioso._

_-¡Shhh! Confía en mi boba, sé que te encantara. _

_-Al menos dame una pista, ¡Me estoy muriendo de los nervios!—oigo una risa y sé que está disfrutando verme ansiosa, sonrió también.-¡Puedo oír tu risa, cuando vea mi sorpresa me las vas a pagar por hacerme pasar por estas ansias!—le pico sus costillas para hacerlo reír._

_-Bueno… cuenta hasta 3, ¿Lista?_

_-¡SII!_

_Me quita sus manos de mis ojos y veo que estamos en su casa, y enfrente de mí hay una pintura, una de esas pinturas echas de grafiti con las letras:_

"_A & E, gracias por ser mi compañera en esta aventura, Te amo" _

_Me quedo viéndola por un largo rato y sé que mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas, Eric me toma de la cintura por detrás y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro, y me murmura al oído "¿Te gusta?" Soy incapaz de hablar aun por lo que asiento como una tonta, me giro hacia él y lo beso profundamente._

_-¿Entonces te gusto eh? – me dice molestándome con esa sonrisa tan traviesa suya. _

_-¿Qué no me has visto la cara? ¡Me encanto tonto!_

_-Eres tan predecible Annie, sabía que te pondrías a llorar como niña._

_-Aun pagaras por hacerme sufrir de nervios ¿sabes? – Le aviento un trapo y comenzamos a corretearnos como niños por toda su casa, me avienta cojines, nos mordemos y reímos hasta que nos duele el estómago._

Vuelve a ser otro día, esa opresión en mi pecho sigue ahí, no sé hasta cuando se vaya a ir, pero sé que no es bueno que yo siga soñando con él, los años pasados soñaba con el solo el día de su aniversario…

Al fin es viernes, el trabajo se hace más llevadero ya que todos tenemos prisa por irnos, incluso Jack, Christian me llama al celular y dice que pasara por mí para llevarme a su casa de nuevo, ya que tiene juguetes nuevos que quiere probar conmigo. Es la hora de la salida y no puedo esperar para ver el rostro de mi 50, el solo estar con él y darle un beso hace que toda la semana tenga sentido, ya no sabía vivir sin él y no podía imaginarme una vida sin Christian, a él no podía perderlo, me moriría si él se iba de mi vida.

Subo a su auto, ahora no viene Taylor, Christian es el que maneja y eso me encanta, por lo general se pone más juguetón cuando el viene al volante. En cuanto me ve me jala hacia él y me da un intenso y feroz beso, sé que me ha extrañado tanto como yo a él.

-¿Cómo te ha ido nena?—recarga una mano sobre mi pierna y enseguida siento esa electricidad recorrerme.

-Bien, aunque te eh extrañado mucho, una noche sin ti es mucho para mí.

-Se a lo que te refieres, y es por eso que hoy me encargare de recuperar el tiempo perdido—comienza a subir su mano por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, doy un jadeo cuando siento sus dedos tocarme justo ahí.

-Christian podríamos tener un accidente si sigues así de juguetón –intento sonar seria, pero estoy tan excitada que esto solo logra excitarlo más a él.

-¿Quieres que nos detengamos? – por su voz oigo que él está igual de excitado que yo, por lo que no lo pienso y asiento con mi cabeza, lo quería dentro de mí, lo necesitaba ahora mismo.

Nos detenemos en una calle poco habitada, bajamos los seguros y me jala hasta que yo quede encima de él, comienza a tocarme desesperadamente y a besarme con la misma pasión, yo hago lo mismo, solo que él no me deja tocarle por completo, no aun. No sé cuánto tiempo tardamos pero los dos estamos bañados en sudor y jadeando de placer. En cuanto terminamos nos dirigimos al Escala donde sé que nos espera más diversión.

-¿Qué quieres cenar nena?—me dice Christian mientas se dirige al refrigerador.

-¿Qué hizo Gail?

-Pollo al horno, ¿Se te antoja?

-Es viernes, ¿Y si pedimos una pizza?—le digo con una sonrisa coqueta y mordiéndome mi labio, sé que no se resistirá a eso.

-Es trampa si me vas a provocar así, recuerda que mi mano esta suelta—me lo dice con su voz intimidante y provocadora que tanto amo. –Deja de morderte el labio o me tendré que olvidar de la cena por un par de horas.

-De acuerdo, tengo hambre y me portare bien, pero ¿Eso significa un SI a la pizza?—le doy una última sonrisa juguetona.

-Ana creo que soy incapaz de negarte algo, además creo que te vendrían bien unos cuantos carbohidratos, has perdido peso.- ahí está mi controlador y preocupón 50.

-Debe ser tanto ejercicio—me vuelvo a morder el labio con toda la intención de provocarlo.

-¡Tú lo has querido! – se acerca a mi quitándose la camisa y cargándome al cuarto Rojo para darme unos azotes, al final, tardamos demasiado ahí por lo que terminamos comiendo el pollo de Gail.

Probamos los juguetes de Christian un par de horas más, y quedamos exhaustos por lo que nos dormimos en cuanto los dos llegamos a nuestro máximo placer.

_-¡Sam! Estás loco, Eric se pondrá furioso cuando vea que te has llevado su auto—regaño a Sam cuando lo veo tomar las llaves de Eric, no es que Eric no se lo preste, ama a Sam como a un hermano, pero sé que Sam esta tan loco que es capaz de apostarlo o chocarlo._

_-¡Shh! Tranquila Annie, la carrera es en muy poco y aun no tengo mi auto, ademas yo tomare la responsabilidad, te aseguro que el tonto ni se enterara, y si dices algo hare que lo pagues—me lanza una servilleta echa bolita. _

_-¡Serás terco! Si Sam despierta y te ve te dará una paliza—le digo sonriendo de solo imaginarlo._

_-Está roncando, estaré aquí antes de que se dé cuenta, cuento contigo Annie, yo no diré nada si tú no lo dices._

_-¡Mas te vale tarado! – le digo tras un suspiro largo, nos damos la mano y el me jala para darme un beso en la frente de despedida._

_-¡Gracias mi niña!—y se va tan silenciosamente como llego. Ese Sam…estaba tan loco como mi Eric, pero así lo quería, ellos dos estaban tan llenos de vida que era imposible no quererlos._

_Me asomo a la sala y Eric esta perdidamente dormido, el muy bobo se durmió mientras veíamos una película. Lo tapo con una manta y me dirijo a su cocina, nos preparó unos ricos waffles en lo que el despierta, sirve que le doy tiempo a Sam de regresar con el auto. Seguro que se ha ido con alguna chica. Suena mi celular, es Kate, seguro que quiere que le consiga la cita con Sam. _

_-Hola Kate._

_-¡Ana! ¿Estas ocupada? _

_-Un poco, estoy en casa de Eric haciendo waffles, el muy mono se ah dormido._

_-¿Y el guaperras de Sam está ahí también? – Casi grita cuando me lo pregunta y no puedo contener la risa. _

_-Jaja, se acaba de ir… ¿De verdad quieres que te lo presente? _

_-¡Claro! Es un bombón, y aparte es temerario y valiente…_

_-Y es un buen chico, ¿Sabes? Tanto Eric como Sam son tiernos en el fondo, ambos tratan a una mujer como se debe, eso es raro en los hombres. _

_-¡Calla Ana que me enamoro!—vuelvo a reír ante la voz de Kate, sin duda era tenaz cuando se lo proponía._

_-¿Annie?—oigo la voz de Eric adormilada._

_-Kate, Eric despertó, te llamo en la noche._

_-De acuerdo, salúdame a Eric y espero conocerlo pronto, y no olvides lo de su amigo Sam._

_-¡Dios! Solo lo has visto en fotos y ya te mueres por él. ¡Estás loca!_

_-Cuando regrese a esos rumbos no me despegare de ti amiga, me eh ido demasiado tiempo y no puedo creer que tu encontraras pareja de inmediato, tienes suerte amiga. _

_-¡Shh! Prometo hablarle bien de ti a Sam ¿Contenta?_

_-¡CLARO! Nos vemos Ana._

_-¿Otravez tu amiga Kate?—Eric me toma por detrás en la cintura y me da un beso en la cabeza.-¿Sigue muriendo por Sam?_

_-¡Pfff! Está ansiosa por regresar solo por él, ni siquiera por verme a mí, pero es buena, no me desagradaría la idea de verla con Sam, bueno solo por…_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te gustaría que estuviera con Sam? Tu mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo, seriamos épicos, aunque no tanto como ya lo somos tú y yo. –Me regala su sonrisa coqueta e infantil que tanto adoro. _

_-Porque tanto tu como Sam ponen su vida en peligro muchas veces en esas tontas carreras, no me gustaría ver a Kate angustiada como yo en cada una._

_-¡Vamos! Te eh dicho que no nos pasara nada, Sam y yo nos conocemos desde años y los dos sabemos lo que hacemos, no tienes que preocuparte Annie. —Me toma el rostro entre sus manos y me da un dulce beso._

_-¿Qué sentirías si vieras que yo me la juego por mi vida por gusto?—frunzo mi ceño en señal de que no estoy jugando._

_-Si es algo que te gustara te apoyaría—me dice son su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y apretándome de la cintura para cambiar mi humor y hacerme reír._

_-¡Eso dices ahora! Sabes que yo soy una preocupona. –me cruzo de brazos como una niña caprichosa._

_-Lo sé, y eso es lo que me encanta de ti boba, eres inocente y tierna, y a pesar de que odias verme hacer eso sigues apoyándome…- ya no estaba en su modo juguetón, podía darme cuenta de que ahora hablaba en serio y se lo agradecía con el alma, me da un largo beso en la frente._

_-Qué bueno que te des cuenta, para que después de cada carrera vengas directo a mi ¿Entendiste? _

_-Claro que si mi señora, la única forma en que dejaría de llegar a ti es si muero._

_-¡No juegues con esas cosas tonto! –Le doy un rápido y juguetón golpe en su abdomen._

_-¿Quieres jugar eh?—Me jala de la cintura y comienza a hacerme cosquillas hasta dejarme en el suelo de tanta risa, continuamos jugueteando entre nosotros un rato más hasta que el queda encima de mí, y comenzamos a besarnos, el comienza tocar mis piernas y los dos comenzamos a jadear._

_-Annie…. ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?—Sin duda él quería hacerlo, pero no quería llegar más lejos o donde yo no estuviera dispuesta, eres un amor Eric, gracias por ser como eres._

_-S..si, pero.._

_-¿pero qué Annie?_

_-No aquí y no…así, no me eh preparado ya sabes…mentalmente—me pongo roja._

_-Te entiendo nena, haremos esto cuando tú quieras y estés lista, yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte y lo sabes ¿no? – me toma de la mano y me da u beso en ella para hacerme sentir confiada. _

_-Sé que quiero hacerlo contigo, es solo que… me gustaría que fuera más especial…_

_-Tengo una idea, que te parece si el viernes, el día de mi carrera lo hacemos… tengo confianza en que ganare, es la carrera más importante del año y si gano será mucho dinero, podemos ir a donde tú quieras… ¿Qué dices?_

_-Ese día de la carrera llega Kate también, sería un día perfecto – digo con una enorme sonrisa de emoción._

_-Ese día entonces será Annie…_

¡MIERDA! Vuelvo a despertar de forma golpeada a mitad de la madrugada pero esta vez con algo de lágrimas en los ojos, estos sueños tenían que terminar…estaban acabando conmigo de forma lenta, me levanto de la cama y Christian sigue dormido, no tengo nada de sueño, siempre se me va después de estos sueños. Decido ir por un poco de yogurth y me embobo en la computadora, viendo videos sin sentido cuando decido revisar mí correo, veo que tengo uno nuevo, estoy a punto de darle click y ver de qué se trata cuando Christian aparece de repente y cierra la laptop de golpe. Doy un brinco del susto.

-¿Qué haces levantada Ana? ¿Te sientes bien?—Christian estaba más dormido que despierto pero aun así se levantó para verme y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¡Me espantaste! –le digo frunciendo el ceño y dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Últimamente no has dormido bien nena, ¿Qué ocurre? – se inclina un poco y toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me examina de cerca esperando encontrar pruebas de algo, sonrió ante su preocupación tan distintiva de él.

-Estoy bien, solo que me ha dado hambre a estas horas y se me fue el sueño, además tus ronquidos no ayudan. –Puedo ver su sexy sonrisa.

-Veo que estas perfectamente señorita Steele, y ahora que has comido supongo que tienes fuerzas de nuevo…- me lanza esa mirada penetrante y sé que esta tan dispuesto como yo a jugar de nuevo.

Volvemos a dormir, esta vez no sueño nada fuera de lo común y agradezco a Dios, estoy extrañando dormir plenamente. Cuando despertamos me dispongo a hacer el desayuno en lo que Christian se mete a la ducha. Cuando ambos estamos bañados y desayunados hacemos los planes para nuestro sábado, decidimos ir un rato con la familia de Christian y después cenar cerca de mi casa, porque hoy es turno de quedarnos en la mía.

Pasamos una tarde agradable con los Grey, como siempre ellos son un completo amor conmigo y Mia no para de invitarme a comprar con ella, puedo ver como Christian le pone los ojos en blanco más de una vez a su hermana, cuando se lo recrimino no puede aguantar su risa. Amo velo reír y disfrutar con su familia… verlo tan normal es una delicia para mí.

Pasamos a un pequeño bar y restaurant cerca de mi casa, nos sentamos cerca de la barra y nos disponemos a ordenar, cuando suena el teléfono de Christian, por su rostro me imagino que es algo del trabajo.

-No tardo nena—y me da un beso rápido mientras de dirige afuera para poder hablar mejor.

Espero unos minutos y puedo verlo por la ventana dar vueltas por la acera una y otravez, algo debe andar mal en su trabajo, debo preguntarle en cuanto regrese. Me sumerjo en mis pensamientos cuando oigo alguien me llama…

-¿Annie?—Volteo por puro reflejo y me quedo helada sin poder pestañear…

Sam.

-¿Sam?—me levanto con sumo cuidado, como esperando caer de pronto y darme cuenta de que esto es un sueño. -¿En verdad eres tu Sam? – No sé en qué momento pasa, pero mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse, y puedo notar perfectamente que los de Sam están igual que los míos. Ninguno de los dos puede dar un paso al frente, seguimos asombrados el uno con el otro sin poder creérnoslo. De pronto mi cabeza reacciona un poco y doy una pequeña sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos y ahora digo estando segura de que es el -¡Sam!

Y antes de que pueda notarlo el da un paso enorme hacia mí y nos sumimos en un largo abrazo. Hacia 4 años que no nos veíamos, los dos estábamos heridos completamente y cada quien huyo a lugares diferentes, pero creo que nunca dejamos de querernos ni de preocuparnos el uno por el otro. Continuamos abrazados y puedo asegurar que los dos estamos llorando, este abrazo significaba mucho para los dos.

Cuando nos separamos él me toma de las manos y al vernos frente a frente vemos que hemos derramado demasiadas lágrimas, él me sonríe tiernamente. Tal como lo recordaba…Y me da un dulce y largo beso en mi frente.

-Annie… ¿Cómo estas mi niña? – Me limpia mis lágrimas y puedo notar la dulzura y a la vez el dolor en su voz.

-Luchando—doy una sonrisa tímida y me limpio mis lágrimas – ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde te habías metido Sam? Lo último que supe es que te habías ido a Francia por un largo tiempo a estudiar, te deje mis números y mi dirección pero…jamás apareciste. —le digo con el nudo en la garganta, como si estuviera a punto de soltarme a llorar de nuevo.

-Lo se… supongo que estuve luchando a mi manera también—me da la misma sonrisa valiente que yo. —Te he mandado un correo ¿No te llego? -¡Ah! Entonces el correo era de el…

-No lo eh abierto, de haber sabido que eras tú no me despegaba de la máquina. —Seguimos tomados de la mano y le doy un apretón. Quería llorar, no sabía porque… si de felicidad por ver al que una vez fue mi mejor amigo, o por el montón de recuerdos que venían con él.

-No te preocupes tonta, ya eh logrado lo que quería. Verte. – coge un mechón de mi cabello y lo lleva detrás de mí oreja. – Pero venga, quita esa cara que parece que te ha dado más tristeza que gusto verme – me dio una sonrisa más grande ahora, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hacerme reír a mí, justo como lo recordaba, un terco y temerario muchacho con corazón enorme.

-Esque no puedo creer que estés aquí…- digo con una sonrisa tan grande como puedo. Era verdad. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

-¿Estoy más guapo? ¿A que si? – me sonríe coqueta y traviesamente.

-¡Pero claro! Y yo que pensé que ya no podías ser más apuesto—le digo juguetonamente y dándole un breve golpe en su abdomen, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Venga ya…! Has cambiado, antes te pondrías roja en un segundo. —me molesta y me hace reír mientras me pasa un brazo por los hombros y nos dirigimos a la barra a pedir un trago.

Cuando de pronto oigo unos pasos furiosos que se dirigen hacia mí, mierda… ¡Christian!

-¡ANA!—Antes de que pueda terminar de voltear siento la mano de Christian en mi brazo jalándome para ponerme atrás de él. -¡No la toques imbécil! – Dice Christian en dirección a Sam, que no ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Sé que no debo dejar que se peleen, Sam al igual que Eric y Christian son de los que se prenden demasiado en las peleas y actúan por puro impulso.

-¡CHRISTIAN! Basta… Es un amigo. ¡Porfavor!—me pongo frente a el para impedirle el paso a Sam, no iba a dejar que le pusiera un dedo encima.

-¿Qué pasa Annie? ¿Quién es él? – Sam me toma del brazo para intentar ponerme atrás de él y protegerme de Christian, lo cual solo veo que logra enfurecerlo más.

-¡Suéltala! – grita Christian furioso.

-¡BASTA! – me zafo del brazo de ambos y me planto valientemente frente a Christian de nuevo. - ¡ES MI AMIGO! Y si le haces algo no te lo perdonaría nunca.—Creo que es la primera vez que le hablo tan enojada a Christian, puedo ver que está muriéndose de celos en este momento, lamentaba hacerle eso, pero no iba a dejar que arruinara esto, no ahora que había vuelto a encontrar a Sam.

-¿Es tu novio Annie? – me pregunta Sam con su mirada fija en Christian, se perfectamente que Sam no le tiene miedo.

-¡Sí! Soy su novio, y Ana y yo nos tenemos que ir. – Me toma fuertemente del brazo y me intenta llevar a la salida con él. Pero esta vez no lo hará, no me importa si se enoja o no. Me zafo nuevamente de él.

-¡No! Christian… no puedo irme, no ahora… tenia…años que no veía a Sam, necesito hablar con el…- intento razonar con él y decirlo de la forma más calmada que puedo para que el entienda que somos amigos. Pero por su mirada sé que no hay poder humano que lo haga calmarse ahora.

-¿Y porque se ve que has estado llorando eh Ana? ¡¿Qué te ha hecho este imbécil?!

-¡Escucha! Me tiene sin ningún cuidado lo que seas de Anastasia idiota, ella y yo somos amigos y no tengo ninguna intención de dejar de verla solo porque a ti no te da la puta gana. – Espeta Sam sin rastro de miedo, pero por su expresión puedo ver que se está enfadando, no…no no. Sam y Christian furiosos es algo que no quiero ver.

-¡Sam!...pofavor… no empeores las cosas—lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a retroceder, el me mira y sé que le cuesta mucho trabajo controlarse, pero sé que por mí lo hará. Y lo hace.

-Christian… se lo que debes estar pensando en este momento, pero te juro que Sam y yo somos amigos, hace años que no nos vemos y por eso llore… de alegría, el no hizo nada malo para que tú te tengas que preocupar. – lo tomo de las manos para intentar calmarlo pero él no se digna a verme, no pierde de vista a Sam y su expresión de enojo sigue siendo la misma.

-Vámonos. – ME dice decididamente cuando al fin se digna a verme, su mirada es amenazadora. Sé que no debe de estar en sus cabales, y sé que si me quedo con Sam lo lastimare.

-Está bien. Nos iremos, pero antes…porfavor, deja que me despida de Sam. – me empiezo a dar la vuelta para ir con Sam y siento el brazo de Christian posesivo que me jala de nuevo a él y me dice al oído.

-No quiero que te acerques a él, te llevare cargando si es necesario. VAMONOS. – Sé que no está jugando, pero estoy dispuesta a recibir cien azotes, no iba a dejar a Sam ahora que lo había vuelto a ver.

-Si quieres que me vaya contigo me dejaras ir con Sam en paz, y no te atrevas a cargarme porque estamos en un restaurante y puedo gritar. —Dignamente me zafo de su brazo y me dirijo a Sam que está furioso, pero no tanto como Christian.

-Dime que ese sujeto no es tu novio Annie…porfavor—noto el dolor en la voz de Sam, sé que lo que en verdad le duele es que yo haya encontrado alguien más después de haberle jurado amor eterno a su mejor amigo Eric.

-Es una larga historia Sam… Él no es malo, te lo prometo—le doy una sonrisa para intentar tranquilizarlo. – pero debemos irnos, el no…no sabe nada de Eric, ni de los autos…ni de ti. Por eso reacciono así, no sabe que es lo que pasa. Necesito explicárselo.

-No me gusta cómo te trata, Eric jamás te hizo una escena así, y mucho menos tratarte de esa forma. – Me miro a los ojos. Ouch…eso había sido un golpe bajo. –Ven conmigo Annie.

-Ya te dije que no es malo Sam, porfavor… no me hagas sentir más mal. – Mis ojos se vuelven a humedecer ¡estaba cansada de llorar!

-Está bien, está bien… - me jala de nuevo hacia él y me da un abrazo mientras con una mano soba mi cabeza para que no llore. Pero sé que a Christian no le debe estar gustando esto, por lo que sutilmente me alejo de Sam y le digo mi número telefónico, de la forma más discreta que puedo para que Christian no se ponga como loco de nuevo.

-Promete que me llamaras o me enviaras un correo para que nos veamos de nuevo. —lo amenazo antes de marcharme y sin que Christian escuche.

-Porfavor Annie, acabo de encontrarte, no te perderé de vista boba. – Y nos despedimos de nuevo, esta vez rápidamente pero nos damos la mano y nos negamos a soltarla mientras nos alejamos. Puedo ver sus ojos brillosos de nuevo. ¡Mierda Sam! No hagas eso porque me harás llorar a mí de nuevo.

Christian me toma del brazo y salimos del Restaurante directamente al carro donde Taylor ya tiene el carro encendido. NO puedo hablar… si hablo me soltare a llorar de nuevo. Y no quiero darle explicaciones a Christian. No hoy. No ahora…


	2. SAM

Avanzamos en el auto. Silencio. Oigo la respiración enojada de Christian pero se niega a hablar, yo tampoco lo hago. El camino se hace eterno. Estamos a unas cuadras de llegar a mi casa cuando de pronto Christian explota.

-¡¿ME VAS A DECIR QUIEN MIERDA ERA EL!? – carraspeo mi garganta para que no me delate mi voz.

-Un amigo. Ya te lo dije.

-José es tu amigo, y JAMAS te vi tan cariñosa con el como con ese imbécil.

-Sam es diferente – Sé que mi respuesta lo haría enojar más. No lo pensé antes de decirlo.

-Me vas a explicar ahora mismo que hay entre ustedes dos. – Ya no gritaba, pero su voz sonaba igual de amenazadora.

-Porfavor...—Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotarme, quería llorar y a la vez no quería sentir nada. Quería estar sola. No estaba de humor para explicarle a Christian de Eric ni de Sam…no tenía ánimos de nada.

-¡ME VAS A EXPLICAR ANA!

-No… hoy no. TE lo suplico, te lo diré todo Christian de verdad, pero…ahora no…no tengo cabeza. —Me sentía del asco, quería vomitar, quería dormir, quería desaparecer.

Bajamos del auto en cuanto llegamos a mi casa Christian se mete furioso a mi habitación, en menos de nos minutos sale con su playera ligera y una almohada, se va a mi sillón dispuesto a dormir y no se a molestado en dirigirme la palabra ni en voltear a verme. Sé que está enfadado, y no quiere empeorarlo diciendo cosas de las que nos podamos arrepentir. En otro momento probablemente intentaría encontentarlo, o habría buscado la forma de reconciliarnos. Pero hoy no… hoy en verdad le agradecía que se alejara de mí, no quería estar con nadie en este momento.

Me dirijo a mi habitación dispuesta a dejar las cosas como están, pero sé que en el fondo Christian no se merece esto, él no sabe absolutamente nada y tenía derecho a una explicación. Me detengo en el marco de mi puerta, me volteo a verlo de espaldas en el sillón y me duele lo que ha pasado, por lo que solo le digo "Perdóname Christian. Te amo". Y entro a mi cuarto, me quito la ropa y me pongo solo una playera vieja que está a la mano. No me desmaquillo, no me cepillo el cabello ni me lavo los dientes, ni siquiera quito la sabana de mi cama. Solo me quedo ahí…tendida en el colchón llorando en mis adentros….

Cuando me despierto veo el reloj y con casi las 12 del día ¡Mierda! Ahora si eh dormido, seguro que Christian no se ha dignado a venir a despertarme. Me levanto esperando encontrarlo de un mejor humor, pero cuando salgo al comedor veo una nota de él.

"Te veré el lunes después del trabajo. Christian".

Ni un te amo ni dulces palabras, estaba enojado, y no solo eso… estaba sufriendo por mi culpa. Arrugo el papel en mi mano y maldigo. Todo me lo estaba complicando yo sola, sé que tenía que hablarle a Christian de esto pero… jamás le había dicho esto a nadie, era demasiado doloroso para mí y temía que si Christian me veía sufrir, solo provocara lo mismo en él.

Me meto a la ducha y me tumbo en mi sofá todo lo que resta del día, me quedo en pijama y duermo más veces de las que puedo contar. Sé que me veía patética y era como si me diera por vencida, pero no era así… necesitaba esto, necesitaba sentirme miserable un poco y retomar fuerzas para los días que venían.

Suena mi celular en la noche. Tengo la esperanza de que sea Christian, pero veo un número desconocido en la pantalla…

-¿Diga?

-¿Annie? Te oyes pésima enana, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Sam… mi sonrisa vuelve al rostro, hace mucho que no me decía enana.

-Nada enano, hoy ha sido un día de flojera máxima, no me he quitado mi pijama en todo el día, con eso te digo todo.

-¿Ni siquiera te has bañado? ¡Serás cerda Annie! – Puedo oír su risa burlona y juguetona al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡No soy tan sucia tonto! Solo que hoy la cama no me ha dejado salir, además sabes que estos días siempre me dan mucho en que pensar, que mejor que hacerlo en mi cama.

-Tienes razón en eso, yo no eh podido pegar un ojo desde que nos vimos, ese magnate amigo tuyo nos ah jodido el reencuentro, aun teníamos demasiado que platicar…

-Lo sé, me quede con todas esas palabras y emociones en la punta de la lengua, y por cierto… te pido otra disculpa por lo que paso con Christian… no lo malinterpretes Sam, porfavor.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que me gusto ese magnate para ti Annie, no lo conozco pero ese tipo no dejaba de marcar su territorio contigo y odie ver cómo te trato, eres la mejore chica que conozco y odiaría verte terminar con un sujeto que no te valore. Tú mereces algo mejor.

Sam era 100% sincero siempre, él era de esas personas libres que no le daban explicaciones a nadie y no hacia algo si no quería, es por eso que confiaba tanto en el… él era autentico en cada aspecto de su vida.

-Te prometo que yo estoy bien enano, Christian tiene su temperamento como todos, venga ya ¿acaso no confías ni un poco en mí? – le digo cambiando mi tono de voz a uno más alegre para demostrarle a Sam que estaba bien y feliz de hablar con él.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Eras terca como una mula- Su humor como el mío también había cambiado, ahora los dos reíamos como adolescentes al teléfono como en los viejos tiempos.

Quedamos de vernos el martes, espero mañana arreglar las cosas con Christian y así poder ver a Sam sin preocupaciones. El lunes llega y como quien no quiere la cosa, me dispongo a trabajar y cometo uno que otro error, mi cabeza esta distraída pero por fortuna, nadie se da cuenta.

Christian y Taylor llegan por mí al salir del trabajo, pido a Dios que Christian este de mejor humor, pero al entrar al auto veo a Christian hablando por teléfono y no se digna a mirarme, ni si quiera a hacerme un gesto de saludo con la mano, está seco y distante. Me duele sentirlo así… pero en el fondo creo que me lo merezco por lo que no le reprocho absolutamente nada y lo dejo castigarme. Bajamos del auto y vamos al Escala en completo silencio e indiferencia, entramos a la sala y saludo a Gail normal, ella parece darse cuenta del humor de su jefe por lo que nos deja solos.

Sé que seguramente Christian querrá dormir solo de nuevo por lo que me voy automáticamente al cuarto de sus sumisas, cuando oigo como llama mi nombre…

-¡Ana!—No noto enojo en su voz, si no cansancio y preocupación. Me volteo intentando parecer normal y tranquila.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? Desde el sábado estas rara, no tienes color en las mejillas y parece como si no hubieras dormido en días… ¡Me estas volviendo loco maldita sea! ¿Qué ha pasado con ese imbécil del restaurante? Ese día incluso dormiste arreglada y se ve que habías llorado toda la noche... Necesito que me expliques, ¡Necesito respuestas Ana!

-Christian…- cierro los ojos y comienzo a moverme de un lado a otro como si estuviera a punto de estallar de enojo y llanto. ¿Cómo podía explicarle algo así a la persona que más amaba? Odiaba admitirlo pero me sentía culpable…y no sabía de qué exactamente.

-¡DIMELO ANA!

-Christian yo…- me trago el llanto y el nudo en la garganta y comienzo a caminar por la cocina intentando encontrar las palabras. —Sí. Tienes razón. No estoy bien… no estoy bien desde hace días pero lo que tienes que entender Christian es que esto NO ES POR TI. Tu…eres perfecto y sé que no te mereces esto, sé que te debo una explicación y te la daré Christian, solo te pido que no me presiones porque no es fácil para mí – Comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas mis ojos, Christian lo nota y da un paso hacia mí, pero yo me alejo y hago mi cabeza hacia atrás esperando que las lágrimas encuentren el camino de regreso, y suspirando fuertemente. – Porfavor solo… dame tiempo, es todo lo que pido, y…

-¡Maldita sea Ana! –pasa una mano por su cabello y al igual que yo comienza a dar vueltas por la casa- Sabes que yo no puedo estar así, no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza ni que es lo que te tiene tan mal, me estoy volviendo loco de solo pensar en que es lo que te pasa, y me frustra no poder hacer nada por ti, ¡¿Cómo te puedo ayudar si no sé qué mierda te pasa?!

-Esque no necesito que me ayudes Christian, eso es lo que no has entendido… Estaré bien, siempre logro dejar esto atrás… per…

-¡¿Siempre?! ¿Ósea que esto te ha pasado más de una vez?

-No es…- cierro mis ojos y me llevo una mano a la frente frunciendo mis ojos para impedir que las lágrimas salgan, pero es inútil. Odiaba hacerle esto a Christian… él era al que menos quería hacerle daño.

-¿QUE ANA? ¿NO ES QUE…? Termina de decirlo maldita sea.

-Ya te dije que no…no es fácil Christian… ¡Entiéndeme!

-¿Y TU ME ENTIENDES A MI? ¿EH?

-Christian…- intento acercarme a él pero ahora él es el que se aleja de mí, y me parte el alma verlo hacer eso pero sé que yo me lo eh buscado.

-¿Sabes que Ana? Si no estás dispuesta a decirme lo que te pasa no quiero estar contigo ahora, puedes quedarte en el cuarto de las sumisas o puedes regresar a tu casa, pero no quiero verte ahora. – sonaba completamente herido y furioso, sé que odiaba pensar que no confiaba en el y sobre todo no sentir el control sobre las cosas… acaba de correrme…el jamás había hecho esto. Me duele que no sea capaz de darme un poco de espacio y de tiempo…

-Solo te eh pedido tiempo Christian… te lo contare todo te lo prom…

-¡VETE! – y dicho esto se marcha a su despacho y azota la puerta. Sabía que no saldría de ahí por nada…

Decido que lo mejor para ambos es estar lejos unos días, así que me voy a mi casa, Taylor ofrece llevarme pero yo me niego, lo que necesito es espacio para aclarar mis ideas y por ahora no quiero tampoco nada que me recuerde a Christian.

Llega el martes y recibo un mensaje de Sam, dispuesto a verme después del trabajo. Acepto, creo que Sam es con la única persona con la que puedo desahogarme ahora, sé que es el único que comparte mi dolor y no me juzgara nunca. Le digo que nos veamos en el parque cerca de la plaza y de ahí nos pasemos a cenar. Llega la hora de la salida y me dirijo al lugar del encuentro, cuando localizo a Sam sentado en una barda del parque, mirando al espacio… su expresión es como la mía, y sé que probablemente estemos pasando por lo mismo…

-Disculpa... ¿Qué no eres tú aquel chico guapo y loco que corría con autos hace unos años? – me acerco por atrás sin que me vea y le cubro los ojos con mis manos, puedo sentir inmediatamente su sonrisa y como me toma una de las manos y me jala para que quede enfrente de él.

-Pero claro que soy yo guapa, ¿has venido por un autógrafo?—me dice siguiéndome el juego y con esa sonrisa que tanto recordaba. Se la devuelvo e inmediatamente me siento junto a él, me volteo para mirarlo…

-Hola—le digo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo amistosamente, el hace lo mismo y puedo ver que está conteniendo una risa cuando de pronto se para frente a mí.

-¿Hola? ¿Cómo que HOLA? ¿COMO QUE HOLA?—y me envuelve en un abrazo estrujándome hasta sacarme el aire y dándome vueltas como en los viejos tiempos. Los dos reímos y tonteamos por unos minutos, hace mucho que no me reía de esta forma tan sencilla e infantil… como me hacía falta. Era como volver a aquellos días donde todo se nos hacía más fácil.

-¡Basta tonto! Que ya no soy tan joven ni tu tan resistente –le doy unas palmadas en el abdomen para molestarlo y puedo escuchar su risa mientras me pasa un brazo por mi nuca, y caminamos por el parque abrazados como los amigos que éramos antes.

-Vaya que te has puesto bellísima Annie, seguro que ese magnate tuyo tiene competencia ¿Verdad? – me dice cerca del oído para hacerme reír. Nos dirigimos a una pequeña cafetería cerca y nos ponemos cómodos.

-La verdad es que no… ¿Sabes? Yo no eh salido con nadie en estos 4 años… hasta que apareció Christian hace unos meses fue cuando decidí darme otra oportunidad.

-Te entiendo mi niña, para mí el primer año fue el más difícil… me aleje mucho del mundo y de todos…- su expresión se nubla.

-Lo sé, incluso te alejaste de mi bobo, ¿Cómo pudiste?—le doy un manotazo y él toma mi mano y me da un beso en los nudillos tiernamente.

-Lo sé. Lo siento enana, pero de alguna forma sentía que debía dejar absolutamente todo atrás…

-Te entiendo enano, a final de cuentas… termine haciendo lo mismo, al cabo de unos meses me di cuenta de que no resistía estar con mi mama en las Vegas, me mude con mi papa y después termine viniéndome a vivir con Kate aquí.

-¡Uh! Tu amiga Kate, ¿Sigue estando igual de guapa que tú?

-Más. Pero lamento decirte que ese arroz ya se coció, tiene novio ahora… Si no hubieras desaparecido talvez se hubiera dado algo entre ustedes. —le doy otro manotazo inofensivo.

-Igual no habría funcionado, no era exactamente mi tipo, demasiado ególatra. —frunce el ceño haciendo una mueca de terror que me hace reír.

-Me apoyo mucho… en ese entonces pues… mi mama y Kate fue todo lo que tuve. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Francia te ayudo a despejar tu mente?

-La verdad es que no, el primer año como te dije fue horrible… cada que conocía gente nueva o chicos con los que me llevaba bien… no podía evitar compararlos con Eric o sentir que alguien estaba a punto de ocupar su lugar de mejor amigo y…. me alejaba.

-Lo se… era tan especial que no podías evitar No querer traicionarlo… Como si él nos estuviera viendo. —Los dos miramos nuestros vasos divagando en aquellos tiempos…- Oye y ¿Qué paso con tu brazo? Ese mismo día te habías lastimado, ¿Todo está bien ahora?

-SI, tuve que tomar dos terapias a la vez. De mi brazo y con el psicólogo por todo lo que paso, pero deje de ir a la segunda sesión.

- Mi mama quería enviarme también pero me negué…

-Yo no fui capaz de abrirme con el terapeuta, simplemente me resistí.

-¿Y cómo estas ahora?—lo tomo de su mano y le doy un apretón. El la toma y me mira a los ojos, las lágrimas están a punto de desbordársele.

-Aun duele. Pero decidí regresar y enfrentar todo de una vez. Estas fechas me ponen mal, no estoy así todo el tiempo eh… - me da una sonrisa tímida y carraspeando su garganta. Rio y continuo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco soy así todo el tiempo, es solo que estas fechas y luego…verte a TI... es como si me hubieran dejado caer de golpe todos los recuerdos, o si hubieran abierto una puerta de la que escondí la llave hace mucho tiempo y ahora no puedo cerrarla.

-Has cambiado Annie – me toca rápidamente mi mejilla – aparte de ser aún más bonita te noto más madura y segura.

-Tu también has cambiado Sam, no puedo decir que estas más guapo porque ya no puedes serlo más – le sonrió y veo que él me devuelve la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Pero igual te siento más maduro, y más centrado. Ya sabes antes… andabas por el mundo en carro o moto intentando ligar chicas, con tus chaquetas de cuero y lentes de sol. Creo que los años y sobre todo… lo que paso nos han hecho crecer más rápido ¿no lo crees?

-Puedes apostarlo. Aunque bueno, eso de ligarme chicas estoy viendo si aún se me da – y me guiña un ojo. Los dos reímos recordando viejas anécdotas de él y sus flechazos de un día.

-Me da gusto ver que aun uses el collar Sam—lo señalo con mis ojos alrededor de su cuello, sin duda ese collar era especial para los tres.

-Te dije que no me lo quitaría por nada del mundo mi niña, el collar me hacía sentir que estabas conmigo.

-¡Mas te vale! Por cierto… ¿Sabías que yo vivía por aquí? Es por eso que me mandaste el correo ¿o no?-

-Claro que sí, regrese a las Vegas a ver si mi familia aun recordaba que tenían un hijo, pero me arrepentí al último minuto y mejor pase a buscarte con tu madre, ella me dijo que estabas aquí con Kate y me dio tu número, correo y dirección.

-¿Mi dirección? ¿Ósea que planeabas sorprenderme de cualquier forma eh?

-De hecho si, en el correo te preguntaba si podía ir a tu casa un día de estos, y lo del bar fue una casualidad, estaba cerca de tu casa porque estaba buscando tu dirección, me canse y decidí ir por un trago y la fortuna me favoreció poniéndote en mi camino. No lo esperaba para ser sincero.

-Ni yo, me has dejado sin habla en cuanto te vi, quería correr y abrazarte pero mis piernas no me respondían.

-Ni a mí, creo que los dos tardamos mucho en reaccionar.

-Pero dime, ¿No hay alguna chica especial? Debe haber alguna que te haya gustado para algo más, tienes un corazón enorme doy Fe de ello. Podrías tener algo formal si tú quisieras.

-La verdad es que solo he pensado en una de esa forma pero, no creo que ella me acepte. —me lanza una extraña mirada.

-¿Por qué no?

-Creo que no soy su tipo, además al parecer tiene novio y…. no eh sido sincera con ella. – sus ojos de pronto parecen sufrir.

-¿Ella sabe lo que sientes?

-Aveces creo que sí, pero con ella soy un cobarde para atreverme a decírselo de frente.

-Enano no seas tonto, si ella te conoce de verdad podría apostar que no te diría que no. Mira yo te conozco y se cómo eres, se lo que has pasado y tú te has abierto a mí. Eres una persona increíble pero si no dejas que nadie más se dé cuenta estas perdido.

-El problema es que soy mus desconfiado y me cuesta demasiado abrirme con las personas Annie, creo que… en el fondo tengo miedo de volver a querer a una persona y volver a perderla.

-Y no te culpo, no sabes el trabajo que me costó adaptarme a Christian, y aun tengo miedo de perderlo, demasiado pero… me arrepentiría más de no haberlo conocido.

-¿Vas en serio con el magnate? – frunce su ceño.

-A veces creo que sí, lo quiero pero cuando tenemos problemas, podría jurar que no durara…aveces tengo miedo de no ser lo que el necesita - inclino mi cabeza y doy un suspiro.

-Veo que los dos cojeamos del mismo pie entonces. —vuelve a tomar mi mano y me da una sonrisa reconfortante.

-¿Y qué pasa con tus padres Sam? ¿Por qué te arrepentiste de ir a verlos?

-Cuando estuve mal lo único que hicieron fue mandarme lejos Ana, sabes que nunca se han preocupado exactamente por mí y que dan por hecho que soy un caso perdido, solo me mandan dinero para que ellos crean que hacen un buen trabajo. Hubiera preferido su apoyo y comprensión en vez de sus dólares.

-¿Hace cuánto que no los ves?

-EL mismo tiempo que a ti. 4 años, solo un par de llamadas de vez en cuando y nunca decimos mucho, la última vez mi madre intento preguntarme como estaba… ¡Pff! Como si a estas alturas eso ayudara.

-No debiste haberme apartado así de ti Sam, necesitabas un amigo y alguien que te apoyara en todo esto, ambos lo necesitábamos. Yo estaba dispuesta a ayudarte – le tomo su mano.

Terminamos de comer y seguimos platicando, vamos abrazados por la calle como amigos, su brazo está en mí nunca y su mano queda colgando en mi hombro. Le ofrezco ir a mi casa a tomar unos tragos, el acepta de inmediato, aún es temprano.

Le digo que yo puede quedarse a dormir si quiere pero que yo mañana debo ir a trabajar temprano. Él me dice que no hay problema y que él se va conmigo mañana temprano. Platicamos un rato más y decidimos que ya es hora de dormir.

Le doy una almohada y una sábana para que se acomode en mi sofá, nos despedimos con un largo abrazo y un beso en la frente, me voy a mi habitación y de pronto caigo en cuenta de que no he visto mi celular en bastante tiempo ¿Y si Christian me llamo? Corro a mi bolsa y lo saco y tengo 5 llamadas perdidas del y 3 mensajes. ¡Mierda!

"No te has regresado del trabajo con Taylor, no hagas niñerías"

"¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?"

"¡¿EN DONDE ESTAS?!"

Su intensidad de enojo fue subiendo en cada mensaje, sé que si se entera que estuve con Sam me hará otro escándalo. Quiero llamarle pero finalmente me decido por un mensaje de texto diciéndole que estoy bien y que no había escuchado mi celular, pero que mañana iré al trabajo por mi cuenta de nuevo. Al final le pongo que lo extraño y que lo amo. Apago mi celular en cuanto lo envió porque sé que me llamara y será buscar otra pelea.

Despierto temprano e intento hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Sam, que duerme perdidamente en mi sofá, quien diría que puede ser tan rudo y lindo a la vez. Preparo el desayuno y le hago Pan francés, sé que le dará risa cuando lo vea, le hago leche con chocolate porque sé que a él y a Eric les fascinaba. Estoy sumida en la cocina preparando mi almuerzo cuando siento unas manos en mi cintura haciéndome cosquillas. Sam sin duda despertó.

-¡Pero que madrugadora! ¿Qué me estás haciendo de comer?

-TE hice pan francés y tú siempre efectiva leche con chocolate, y ME estoy haciendo un poco de pasta para mi trabajo. —le digo mientras le arrimo su desayuno, el me mira conteniendo su risa.

-¿Pan francés? ¿Acaso pretendías recordarme Francia? – siento su mirada intentando hacerle reír, y yo intento con todas mis fuerzas contener mi risa pero no tengo mucho éxito.

-Ah…lo siento ¿Te la recordé?—muerdo mi labio y en cuanto lo veo a los ojos me gana la risa. EL me avienta un trapo y oigo como ríe conmigo.

Estamos listos para salir, tomo mis cosas y salgo de mi casa con Sam, el me brinda su brazo para que yo me tome de él y vamos caminando para tomar un taxi. Cuando oigo el puertazo de un carro, me volteo y veo a Taylor salir de él y llamándome para que me suba con él.


	3. ERIC-

No quisiera irme con él, pero siento que si no lo hago será una razón más para hacer enojar a Christian, por lo que acepto pero siempre y cuando llevemos a Sam también. Pongo a Taylor en una situación incómoda y lo lamento pero no le iba a hacer una grosería a Sam. Al final Taylor acepta y dejamos a Sam en la avenida principal para que él tome otro transporte a su hotel, no sé cuántos días se quedara en Seattle exactamente pero me alegra que me haya buscado.

Llego al trabajo y a los 5 minutos suena mi celular. Es Christian. Seguro que Taylor ya le ha contado todo…

-Hola-

-¿Qué hacia ese imbécil en tu casa Ana? ¿Han pasado la noche juntos?- no gritaba pero no había duda de que estaba más que furioso al otro lado del teléfono. Compadezco a Taylor, no sé qué regañiza se habrá llevado el pobre por mi culpa.

-No hicimos nada Christian, se quedó en mi casa pero al igual que tú, él durmió en el sofá, esta unos días aquí y le di asilo a MI AMIGO.

-Taylor dice que salieron de tu casa tomados del brazo, ni siquiera haces eso conmigo Anastasia.

-Porque tu odias que te toque, no porque yo no quiera.

-No pongas esto en mi contra, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

-Necesitamos hablar Christian, no puedo permitir que desconfíes de mí.

-Solo hablare contigo si estas dispuesta a decirme Todo Ana, tú conoces cosas de mi que nadie sabe, pido exactamente lo mismo.

-Prometo contártelo todo, solo te pido que… vayas con la mente abierta y dispuesto a entenderme, y no saques conclusiones de nada hasta que yo haya terminado de hablar.

-Siempre negociando- Casi podía ver el atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, imaginarlo así me hacía sonreír a mí.

-Siempre cariño.

Colgamos y sé que esta noche será intensa y tengo miedo de que Christian no me entienda o que no me deje terminar, pero sé que si quiero estar bien con el tengo que explicarle absolutamente todo.

El día se me hace eterno y tengo miedo del momento de hablar con Christian, pero sé que es mejor dejar todo claro de una vez. Llega la hora de la salida y me dirijo al auto, viene Christian solo, esta vez no viene Taylor, eso solo logra ponerme más nerviosa. Me subo al auto y nos saludamos educadamente, ninguno está completamente confiado con la situación.

Vamos al escala y seguimos sumidos en un silencio completamente incomodo, llegamos a la sala y no veo a Gail por ningún lado, seguro que Christian le advirtió que nos dejaran solos.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – me dice tan educado como siempre, pero sin verme a los ojos.

-Sí, me vendría bien un trago.

-Siéntate en lo que te lo llevo—tan mandón como siempre, le hago caso y me siento en la barra, no tarda nada en llevarme mi trago y veo que el ser ah servido uno también. Se sienta a mi lado, da un trago y se voltea hacia mí, esperando a que yo hable.

-Te escucho—me dice con su mirada fija e intensa, casi me excitaría de no ser por lo que estoy a punto de contarle.

-¿Recuerdas que… cuando nos conocimos me preguntaste si yo había estado con alguien antes de ti?

-Si… - veo que frunce su ceño, debe estar imaginando miles de cosas.

-Bueno, era cierto… jamás tuve sexo con nadie antes de ti, pero… hay algo que no te eh dicho Christian, y es que… si estuve enamorada de alguien más.

-¿Del imbécil de Sam? – se levanta como rayo de la barra y veo que cierra los puños.

-¡No!.. De él no, siéntate porfavor y te recuerdo que el trato es que tú me dejarías terminar de hablar y que NO ibas a sacar conclusiones.

-¿De quién?—se sienta pero puedo ver como su ceño y puños siguen reflejando su enojo.

-Del mejor amigo de Sam. Eric…- al decir su nombre es como si me hubiera apuñalado el corazón, cierro los ojos y respiro para no ponerme a llorar en cualquier minuto.

-¿Y en donde mierda está él?

-No tienes que preocuparte por el Christian.

-¿DONDE ESTA ANA? – me sostiene la mirada intensamente, me volteo y veo mi vaso un momento, respiro y vuelvo a encararlo.

-Muerto.

Puedo ver que el ceño de Christian se relaja un poco, no entiende completamente lo que pasa pero al menos sus puños los ha abierto, sé que el enojo se le ha pasado de momento.

-¿Qué paso? – se sienta conmigo, esta vez ha dejado su lado bestia y me da gusto ver que está dispuesto a escucharme.

-El… bueno, era muy temerario y terco, era la persona más extrovertida que conocí, todo lo contrario a mi… le encantaba competir en carreras de autos, en los estúpidos arrancones, y bueno pues… un día simplemente no llego a la meta, alguien con quien competía le hizo una mala jugada y choco. Sam y yo vimos todo y… - se me hace el nudo en la garganta y noto las lágrimas en mis ojos, me detengo un momento. Respiro y me obligo a mí misma a continuar.

-¿Qué edad tenían?

-El 18 y yo 17, era muy joven y… siempre estaba lleno de vida. – sonrío levemente al recordarlo.

-¿Cómo se conocieron? – una sonrisa más viva viene mi rostro al recordar aquel primer encuentro.

-Por otro accidente, yo apenas aprendía a manejar cuando su auto me golpeo, venia atrabancado como siempre y cuando me pego, los dos nos detuvimos. No fue nada serio, simplemente fue un rayón pero, yo creía que mi madre me iba a matar, era nueva en eso y sabría que daría por hecho que fue mi culpa, así que me baje del auto furiosa y dispuesta a pelearme con todo el que fuera necesario. Pero a final de cuentas no pude hacerlo, en cuanto el me vio lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme si yo estaba bien, no era exactamente guapo… pero tenía… ese carisma, estaba lleno de vida, me dijo que el pagaría todo y que lo perdonara, en fin. Tardamos horas hablando de todo menos del carro, nos llevamos bien enseguida, y sin darme cuenta pues… comenzamos a salir.

-¿Cómo era físicamente? –

-Rubio, con cara de niño aun, delgado, y muy carismático, siempre sonreía.

-¿Lo amabas? – puedo ver que le cuesta mucho trabajo preguntarme eso, su ceño esta fruncido como si estuviera preparado para recibir un golpe.

-No lo sé. En ese momento creía que si… pero ahora que te conozco a ti… sé que no sentí nada de lo que siento por ti por él. – lo tomo de su mano para transmitirle todo lo que digo, hasta que el me ve a los ojos y yo se lo confirmo con mi mirada.

-¿Entonces que sentías por él?

-Estaba enamorada. Era prácticamente una niña Christian… fue mi…primer amor, con el viví cosas increíbles, todo se nos hacía fácil. Estuve con el mas de un año…creo que lo hermoso de todo esto es que nos quedamos en esa etapa de enamoramiento, y nunca llegamos más lejos, éramos adolescentes y el mundo se veía más fácil y prometedor... Ni si quiera nos alcanzó el tiempo para cometer errores. – No soy consciente de que ya estoy llorando hasta que Christian se levanta y me envuelve en un abrazo, yo se lo devuelvo sin pensarlo dos veces y me suelto a llorar con él.

Dios… como necesitaba esto, que la persona que más amo me diera este consuelo, sollozo y me desahogo con mi amor, el simplemente me abraza y me da besos en mi cabeza… lo amo, lo amo mucho.

-¿Aun lo extrañas?

-No. No… no es eso, sé que no conoceré a nadie como él jamás, lo que más me dolió fue la forma en como todo eso término, no le dio tiempo de ver el mundo y me dejo a mi llena de ilusiones, los primeros meses lo añoraba más de lo que podía soportar… lo supere con el tiempo y me dolió muchísimo , pero… apenas la semana pasada fue su aniversario, el murió el 10 de junio, y días después me encontré a Sam… es como si todo aquello se me dejara venir encima de pronto, todos los recuerdos y el dolor que sentí en ese entonces volvieran a mí, sentía una opresión en mi pecho todo el tiempo y me sentía decaída.. es por eso que me veías así Christian, sé que tenía que decírtelo pero, sabía que me iba a poner a llorar así y tenía miedo de tu reacción, no quería perderte.—le digo sollozando en su pecho mientras continuamos abrazados.

-¿Perderme? Ana… sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, yo temía exactamente lo mismo que tu nena… pensé que te estaba perdiendo. —me aprieta más a él con mucha pasión, me da un beso en los labios mientras me sostiene el rostro tiernamente con una mano.

-Tenía miedo… de que pensaras que lo amaba todavía, o de que te pusieras celoso y no me comprendieras…

-No puedo decir que no siento celos nena, estuviste enamorada de él y no puedo evitar sentir celos, pero jamás…jamás me va a gustar verte sufrir cariño, yo quiero que tú seas feliz.

-Y lo soy contigo… tu eres mi felicidad, perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes pero… no quería abrir esta puerta porque no me gustaba lo que venía adentro de ella, tenía mucho que no… pensaba en él y ahora de pronto es como si hubiera sacado todo lo guardado en 4 años. Es por eso que me viste llorando cuando encontré a Sam… él y Eric eran mejores amigos, a Sam le dolió mucho más que a mi haber perdido a su hermano… en cuanto nos vimos no pudimos evitar remover emociones.

-¿Sam y tú se hicieron amigos a raíz de eso?

-No… Eric nos presentó de inmediato, Sam es bueno… sé que si se dieran la oportunidad los dos se caerían bien.

-¿Si SE dieran la oportunidad? – hace énfasis en el "SE".

-Si… él tampoco me ha dado su bendición para estar contigo, de alguna forma cree que es faltar a la memoria de su amigo, creo.

-¿Segura que es por eso y no porque él quiere algo contigo?

-Sam, Eric y yo nos hicimos inseparables durante mucho tiempo, Sam y yo nos caímos bien enseguida, no solo nos llevábamos bien cuando estábamos con Eric, sino que formamos una especie de alianza, él me tenía mucha confianza y yo a él, el me ayudaba a sorprender a Eric y lo ayudaba a él conmigo. Siempre le costaba trabajo intimar con mujeres a las que ligaba, pero como él me decía "yo era la chica de su mejor amigo" así que nunca se preocupó por quedar bien conmigo, y se mostraba tal cual era y… yo lo acepte así.

-¿Y Eric nunca sintió celos de el?

-No, bueno había momentos en los que Sam y yo nos uníamos para molestar a Eric – doy una sonrisa tímida al recordar- y él nos decía jugando que un día nos iríamos y lo dejaríamos el, pero jamás fue en serio… confiaba tanto en el cómo en mí. Ellos vivían prácticamente juntos, los padres de Eric y Sam casi siempre estaban fuera, por eso ambos hacían lo que les venía en gana, pero a pesar de eso jamás hicieron algo malo… no eran malas personas ni delincuentes como otros, Eric siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas, y Sam era la horma de su zapato solo que no tan positivo como Eric, los dos corrían en esas estúpidas carreras por diversión.

-Imagino que Sam ya no lo hace…

-No. Desde aquel día ya no ha vuelto a manejar, ya siempre está en taxi o en transportes públicos, si a mí me dolió en el alma… no imagino cuanto le debió haber dolido a él, se conocían desde años…

-¿Y si Sam y tu eran tan amigos porque dejaron de verse durante este tiempo?

-Al principio nos mantuvimos unidos… los dos vimos el accidente de Eric frente a nuestras narices, fue un shock que… no creo poder olvidar nunca. Ninguno de los dos pudo hacer nada, tanto el como yo fuimos en la ambulancia con Eric, estábamos destrozados los dos y nos tomamos de las manos… y Eric murió enfrente de nosotros también, no alcanzo a llegar al hospital. Nos hicimos más cercanos durante un tiempo porque pensábamos que nadie comprendía nuestro dolor, los primeros días nos íbamos a casa de Eric y nos sentábamos en su sala a hablar de él. Hasta que los padres de Eric un día nos encontraron ahí y comenzaron a gritarle miles de cosas a Sam… se atrevieron a culparlo de la muerte de Eric.

-¿Por qué lo culparon? No podían culparlo por lo que había sido un accidente, debían conocer a su hijo…

-Sam fue el que tuvo la idea de comenzar a competir en carreras, los dos eran tercos por lo que pensaron que era una buena idea y no pensaron jamás en que algo así podría pasar… supongo que al final Sam si se culpó. Intente buscarlo pero él quería estar solo, no me contestaba mis llamadas ni me abría en su casa… días después me envió un correo despidiéndose de mi por un tiempo, había decidido ir a Francia a estudiar y alejarse de todo esto, me prometía volver un día y buscarme de nuevo…No lo podía culpar Christian… me dolía perderlo a el también pero si eso es lo que el necesitaba para estar mejor era suficiente para mí.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te pudiste recuperar de lo que paso? – me sienta en su regazo y sigue envolviéndome en sus brazos, estoy más tranquila y despejada, sin duda necesitaba esto y estaba dispuesta a responder todo lo que Christian quisiera saber.

-Me costó demasiado… los primeros días me salía de mi casa junto con Sam, llegaba noche, incluso me puse borracha más de una vez, no sabía con qué calmar mi dolor, mi mama quería enviarme a terapias pero yo me ofendía y me enojaba, después quería enviarme con Ray un tiempo pero eso solo me hacía enfurecer porque pensaba que se quería deshacer de mí, después con la ida de Sam todo empeoro… sentía que ya no tenía a quien recurrir o alguien que me entendiera perfectamente como él lo hacía, Kate intentaba animarme pero ni siquiera ella lo pudo conseguir, tuvo la mala suerte de llegar a Las Vegas justo el día en que Eric murió, ella moría por conocer a Sam, se lo había mostrado en fotos y le encanto de inmediato.

-¿Entonces Kate nunca llego a conocer a Eric y a Sam?

-A Sam si lo conoció, en su funeral Kate me acompaño pero… obviamente Sam no tenía cabeza para ligar en ese momento, y Kate lo entendía, volvieron a coincidir un par de veces pero jamás cruzaron muchas palabras, incluso Sam y José se conocieron, para variar no se llevaron bien, a Eric jamás llego a conocerlo más que por fotos…

-¿Fue por eso que decidiste irte a vivir con Kate? ¿Para dejar todo atrás también?

-Si, en parte si… necesitaba un cambio de vida, allá todo me recordaba a Eric, cada lugar y cada calle… me sentía completamente sola, jamás estuve segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta hasta que te conocí…

-Y me alegro que hallas escogido irte con Kate nena, de no haber sido por ella yo no te habría conocido jamás, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Ana, y me alegro de que me hayas tenido la confianza de platicarme todo esto, perdóname por haberte presionado antes, en las investigaciones que hice sobre ti cuando te conocí… jamás salió el nombre de Eric o Sam.

-¿Sabes? Ese día de la carrera cuando Eric murió… íbamos a hacer el amor por primera vez, queríamos que todo fuera "perfecto" y si él hubiera ganado lo seria… y mira como fueron a terminar las cosas. —digo con voz chillona reviviendo el momento en mi cabeza.

-¿En serio? Estuvieron juntos más de un año ¿y jamás hicieron nada?

-Nunca llegamos hasta eso, si…nos besamos y tocamos pero, Eric me respetaba mucho y no quería hacerlo hasta que yo estuviera segura, pero pensándolo bien… creo que me da gusto nunca haberlo hecho con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Por dos razones… si lo hubiera hecho con el...probablemente me hubiera dolido aun mas su perdida, y la segunda y más importante; Probablemente no podría estar contigo, como lo estoy ahora… pude haber sido una sumisa más, no me arrepiento de que tu hayas sido el primero.

-No creo que hubiera pasado eso nena, en cuanto te vi quería que fueras mía, y poco a poco me enamore de ti, no creo que nada de eso hubiera cambiado Ana. —me da un beso en mi cabeza con ternura. Ana… hay algo que me dejo pensando, dijiste que Eric murió porque alguien le jugo chueco… ¿Qué paso?

-Él tenía varios… "enemigos", varios de sus compañeros con los que competía querían golpearlo por haberles ganado, creían que él y Sam hacían trampa, la verdad nunca los creí capaces de algo así, nunca mostraron tanto enojo hacia Eric, pero nunca pudimos saber Sam y yo quien había sido o que había pasado en realidad… desde donde estábamos no se veía con claridad… Sam acababa de competir y había quedado en segundo lugar, se reunió conmigo para esperar a Eric cuando de pronto… escuchamos un estruendo y comenzó a salir humo de un auto, nos quedamos en shock cuando nos dimos cuenta que era el auto de Eric… los demás autos se detuvieron y algunos ayudaron, muchos otros se dieron a la fuga por miedo a que la policía fuera… en ese momento Sam y yo no pusimos atención a los demás, solo nos interesaba Eric.

-¿Crees que haya sido apropósito el accidente?

-No lo sé… aveces pienso que sí y otras… que nadie tuvo la culpa, probablemente alguno de ellos quería darle un susto y se salió de control todo, lo único que me mantiene tranquila cuando pienso en eso es que… el murió haciendo lo que le gustaba… no sabes lo feliz que era en esas carreras.

Oigo nuestras respiraciones tranquilas, ambos nos quedamos con mucho en que pensar, no decimos nada y nos mantenemos abrazados y haciéndonos caricias, yo me sentía con un peso enorme menos de encima, y sabía que le había dicho mucho a Christian para una noche. Comienzo a dormitar y siento como mi 50 sombras me lleva cargando a nuestra habitación, me deja en la cama y se acuesta junto a mí, dormimos abrazados y sin despegarnos en toda la noche.

Cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que estoy sola en la cama, miro el reloj y son casi las 10… ¡mierda! Voy tarde al trabajo, me levanto tan rápido como puedo y veo entrar a Christian con el desayuno.

-¿A dónde crees que vas señorita Steele?

-Al trabajo, ¡Voy tardísimo! – comienzo a moverme como loca y Christian me atrapa por la cintura para detenerme y me hace girar hacia él.

-Hoy no hay trabajo Ana, eh avisado que tu no iras, y dado que soy el jefe de tu jefe no habrá problema, y también eh avisado yo. Hoy quiero que pasemos el día juntos. – me da un feroz y fugaz beso en los labios y me lleva de nuevo a la cama en sus hombros, siento que me da un azote fuerte y me hace gemir y reír a la vez.

-Esto de que seas mi jefe tiene sus ventajas, ¿pero no habrá problema en tu trabajo? – le pregunto preocupada.

-Ana… soy el dueño de mi empresa, puedo hacer lo que me plazca, y hoy señorita me apetece follarla durante todo el día y hacerla que recupere el color y sonrisa en su rostro.

Me muerdo el labio sonriendo y dejando al aire libre mis piernas, las cruzo seductoramente sabiendo el efecto que todo esto tendrá en Christian, amaba cuando se ponía así de juguetón.

-¿Acaso quiere llevarme al cuarto rojo señor Grey?

Pasamos toda la mañana y la tarde haciendo el amor, y follando… Christian esta de muy buen humor y eso me da las fuerzas que necesito para salir adelante, jugamos como niños y pedimos esa pizza que teníamos pendiente, incluso vemos películas, y no podemos quitarnos los brazos de encima. Pienso en lo afortunada que soy de tenerlo en mi vida, lo amo como jamás eh amado a nadie… y por un momento pienso en que talvez Eric lo haya mandado para mí, para que el me cuide y yo sea feliz.

Despertamos y estamos de vuelta en la realidad, ambos debemos de ir al trabajo pero nos relaja saber que es viernes. Estamos más despejados y de buen humor, sin duda nos quitamos un peso de encima y nos sentíamos renovados. Christian va a su trabajo y yo al mío, quedamos de vernos a la salida para ir a cenar, y después regresar al Escala.

Llego a mi trabajo, saludo y con una mejor actitud me pongo a trabajar. Cuando suena mi celular diciéndome que hay un mensaje, veo en la pantalla que es Sam. Sonrió de nuevo y de alguna forma siento que ya puedo estar más libre con él. Me dice que si podemos vernos hoy en la noche a tomar unas copas, de inmediato le digo que sí.

Cuando casi es hora de salir a trabajar le marco a Christian para decirle que vaya con nosotros a tomar unos tragos, quiero que él y Sam se lleven bien, y ahora que Christian sabia toda la verdad sentía que la relación cambiara. Cuando le digo mis planes, Christian dice que ira conmigo pero que él me alcanzara después ya que está terminando unos asuntos. Sonrió cuando veo que él está dispuesto a poner de su parte…. Mi 50 siempre esforzándose por mí.

Salgo del trabajo y dirijo al bar en donde quede con Sam, llego un poco antes por lo que me siento en la barra a esperar, espero que no se moleste cuando le diga que Christian nos acompañara.

-¿Disculpa… que no eres tu aquella guapa chica que era novia del mejor corredor de autos? – me dice Sam tapándome los ojos por detrás, justo como yo había hecho con él, sonrió en cuanto oigo su voz, me volteo y lo miro de frente.

-Ese truco ya lo eh usado yo, no vale. – le digo alzándole una ceja fingiendo arrogancia. Noto su risa al igual que la mía.

-Venga ya Annie, sabes que odio esas cosas cursis y ridículas pero contigo me es imposible contenerme. —Me toma una mano y me da un tierno beso en la frente.- ¿Qué quieres tomar enana?

-¡Lo que tú quieras! Es viernes y podemos tomar cuanto queramos enano.

-¿Qué dices si tomamos solo cerveza como en los viejos tiempos? Ya sabes, cuando tú a la tercera ya estabas en el suelo. – le doy un leve golpe en las costillas.

-Sabes que siempre eh sido pésima para tomar, pero te advierto que ya tengo mucha más resistencia.

-¡Porfavor! Jamás has sido de las que se embriaguen hasta perder la razón, ni siquiera te interesaba antes probar la cerveza

-¡han pasado 4 años! ¿Crees que no he tenido problemas y me he refugiado en el alcohol? – le digo mientras me acerco al cantinero y le pido dos botellas de cerveza oscura.

-¿Qué problemas te han llevado a recurrir a esto? – me preguntaba mientras nos poníamos cómodos.

-Ah ya sabes… la escuela, el trabajo, Christian. – en ese momento las cervezas llegan a nuestras manos y yo le doy un largo trago.

-Annie déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Si Eric estuviera vivo seguirías con él, o igual te habrías fijado en tu magnate?

Casi me atraganto con la pregunta de Sam, me tomo con la guardia baja por completo, nunca había pensado en eso…

-Me tomaste completamente desprevenida Sam…- le digo mientras frunzo mi ceño pensando en lo que Sam me acaba de preguntar. ¿Sería aun de Eric, o igual me habría flechado Christian a primera vista? Vaya preguntita Sam.

-Se sincera—me dice mientras me arrima de nuevo mi botella de cerveza para que de otro trago, no noto enojo ni nada oculto en su pregunta, supongo que solo tenía curiosidad, y no podía culparlo.

-Mira… la verdad no se Sam, sé que si Eric estuviera vivo habría tenido más experiencias con él, puede que me hubiera hecho aún más cercana o por el contrario, que alguien de los dos hubiera cometido un error en la relación a estas alturas, pero de lo que si estoy completamente segura, es de que tanto si hubiera estado con Eric o no… Christian me habría gustado, lo que me paso con el…fue automático Sam, y sé que a Christian le paso lo mismo conmigo…

-¿Entonces habrías dejado a Eric por Christian? – noto que esta conversación se está tornando peligrosa, ya no veo una sonrisa en el rostro de Sam.

-No. Si yo siguiera sintiendo por Eric lo mismo que en ese entonces y estuviéramos aún más comprometidos, no hubiera hecho nada para lastimarlo… pero igual no creo haber podido evitar sentirme atraída por Christian, aunque jamás hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. Me conoces y sabes que no podría traicionar a alguien a quien amo. —Puedo ver que cree en mis palabras, porque eran ciertas y él sabía perfectamente quien era yo, relaja su expresión y da otro gran trago de su botella.

-¿Sabes mi niña, hay más de una razón por la que me fui cuando Eric murió… hubo otra gran razón por la que preferí huir?

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál fue Sam?—Me giro para ponerle completa atención, cuando mi celular suena y veo que es Christian. - ¡Mierda! Discúlpame un momento porfavor Sam, aun quiero escucharte.

Me alejo un momento del ruido del bar y contesto, Christian me dice que ya salió de su reunión y viene para acá, le digo que aquí lo esperamos y le indico en qué lugar de la barra estamos. Regreso con Sam con una sonrisa en mi cara sin que yo me dé cuenta, cuando volteo a verlo noto que su expresión es un tanto seria e incluso enojada, tal vez se enojó porque conteste cuando él estaba a punto de decirle algo importante…

-Lo lamento Sam, era Christian y tenía que contestar, pero no te enfades bobo, termina de decirme lo que querías, prometo ponerte toda mi atención. – lo tomo de la mano para que me perdone más rápidamente, el cierra los ojos como si estuviera sufriendo o le doliera estar ahí, y con los ojos fruncidos me da un beso en los nudillos.

-No es nada—de pronto me dice intentado sonreír para que yo no vuelva a tocar el tema.

-N… ¡No hagas esto Sam! Puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿no confías en mí? ¿Acaso te eh juzgado alguna vez?—lo reprendo.

-Es exactamente por eso que me cuesta tanto decirlo Annie—podía ver que tenía un conflicto mental.

-Sam… tú y yo hemos vivido demasiadas cosas juntos, sabes que eres alguien… INIGUALABLE en mi vida, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, yo no sería capaz de juzgarte ni traicionaría tu confianza—puedo ver como suspira y mira hacia los lados intentando decidir si me lo dice o no. Después de unos momentos finalmente me ve, abre la boca a punto de decir algo, pero después la vuelve a cerrar como arrepintiéndose.

-Me… siento culpable—me lo dice de pronto pero sin verme a los ojos y zafándose de mi mano sutilmente.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Sam?

-Por no haber estado cuidándolo cuando paso… era una carrera importante y podíamos tener un copiloto si queríamos, pero en la carrera anterior me había lastimado mi brazo y no quise ir con el…

-Sam, sabes perfectamente que esto no fue tu culpa… y que aunque me duela decirlo… no habría hecho ninguna diferencia si tu ibas con él, al contrario…podrías haber muerto tú también - le paso una mano por su nuca para consolarlo.

-No lo sé… es solo que… simplemente no me puedo quitar ese pensamiento Annie, es inevitable que no lo piense, cuando sueño con él y me despierto a mitad de la noche, el sentimiento y la culpa se hacen más pesados, como un recordatorio para que no sea feliz.

-Sam… a mí me pasaba lo mismo los primeros años, cuando algo me iba bien en mi vida o cuando empezaba a sonreír sentía ese …cuchillo clavándose en mí, pensaba "como puedo estar riendo cuando Eric ya no está aquí" Pero Sam, enano – me volteo más a él y le tomo las manos—Por mucho que nos duela, debemos aceptar que el ya no vendrá… no podemos continuar con nuestras vidas pensando que él nos está mirando todo el tiempo o que pudimos haber hecho algo para salvarlo. Eric no regresara jamás, sé que lo volveremos a ver algún día… pero creo que la mejor manera de honrarlo sería vivir felizmente, justo como lo hacía el. —mis ojos se humedecen levemente, siempre había pensado eso, pero era la primera vez que lo decía abiertamente. – Eras su mejor amigo Sam, sé que él estaría furioso de verte todo triste y amargado, y sé que al igual que yo, él quería lo mejor para ti.

Puedo ver un atisbo de lágrimas en sus ojos, seguimos de la mano pero él está viendo a la barra, pensando y digiriendo lo que acababa de decirle, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y después siento como el me pasa un brazo por los hombros y me pega hacia él, quedándonos los dos abrazados de lado frente a la barra aun con nuestras botellas en la otra mano, cuando de pronto oigo que alguien carraspea detrás de nosotros. Christian…


	4. El beso

-Ana, ya estoy aquí nena – Puedo ver la mirada intensa de Christian fija en Sam, sin duda no le ha gustado vernos así de cercanos, me estira una mano hacia mí para que yo la tome y vaya con él, no está siendo grosero, pero yo que lo conozco muy bien sé que es su forma sutil de marcar territorio con Sam. —Buenas noches Sam. —Dice Christian tan educada y fríamente como siempre, mientras yo ya he tomado su mano.

Sam no le responde de inmediato y solo me lanza una mirada inquisidora, como si lo hubiera traicionado, se me olvido por completo decirle que había invitado a Christian.

-Buenas noches—dice Sam de forma cortante y a regañadientes. Sin duda no le había gustado nada la sorpresa. Intento relajar el ambiente y les digo que mejor vayamos a una mesa, para que todos podamos vernos a la cara, Christian me toma de la cintura en un gesto posesivo pero dispuesto a cooperar, mientras que Sam lo hace de mala gana y sin vernos a la cara. Nos sentamos en una mesa pequeña y veo que el ambiente no podría estar más tenso, creí que sería buena idea que ellos se conocieran pero ahora veo que no.

-¿Quieren pedir algo más? – les digo fingiendo que no pasa nada e intentando romper el hielo.

-¿Les apetece vodka? – Dice Christian mientras me toma de la mano tiernamente. Sé que si decíamos que si de inmediato le traerían una de las botellas más caras.

-No gracias, Annie y yo habíamos decidido que tomaríamos solo cerveza. – Dice Sam tajantemente en dirección a Christian, mierda con Sam… vaya que seguía siendo un temerario y conflictivo.

-¿Tú quieres cerveza Ana? – Por un momento quería decir que no, pero de alguna forma sentía que sería una especie de traición a Sam, y quería que viera que yo estaba dispuesta a seguir platicando con él.

-Sí, la verdad también preferiría cerveza, como dijo Sam… ya me había hecho a la idea, pero tu pide vodka, no te preocupes por nosotros—le digo a Christian mientras le doy un apretón en su mano y puedo ver una leve curva en sus labios.

-Tomare lo mismo que ustedes nena, no seré un aguafiestas.

-No te ofendas Christian pero no pareces del tipo que beba cerveza – dice Sam en su modo "voy a joderte hasta que te hartes y te vayas".

-Tampoco parezco el tipo que andaría con alguien tierna como Ana, y heme aquí. - lo dice mientras me pasa un brazo por los hombros marcando territorio de nuevo, ¿Por qué hace eso? Sam no tiene otras intenciones conmigo ni es una amenaza.

-En eso tienes razón, yo tampoco veo a Annie para los de tu tipo, no le convienen—Dice Sam dispuesto a llevarle el juego a Christian. ¡Mierda Ana! La has liado en grande, has juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer.

-Si van a seguir con esas tonterías lo mejor sería irnos. – digo sin ánimos de pelar y cansada de que ninguno de los dos esté dispuesto a ceder.

-Como tú quieras nena—dice Christian con el ceño cada vez más fruncido, odiaba que le declararan la guerra.

-Creía que íbamos a hacer lo que quisiéramos porque era viernes Annie. – con sus ojos taladrándome y acusándome por que se sentía traicionado, sin duda yo sé que Sam quería que lo eligiera a él y le dijera a Christian que se fuera, pero no podía hacer eso. Decido hablar con Sam un momento a solas y tratar de convencerlo de que Christian va con las mejores intenciones, y que el también tiene que poner de su parte.

-Christian, déjame hablar a solas un momento con el—le digo en el oído, y cuando termino me levanto hacia Sam y le digo que me acompañe.

-Sam, ¿hablamos un momento porfavor?—le digo sosteniéndole la mirada hasta que me mira y se levanta conmigo. Nos alejamos lo suficiente de la mesa para que Christian no nos escuche, aunque puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda en todo momento.

-Sam… - estoy a punto de empezar a hablar cuando Sam me mira furioso de repente.

-¿Por qué mierda lo has traído? – me dice furioso y dolido.

-Es mi novio Sam, le conté todo lo que paso y… lo entendió, quería apoyarme en todo esto, y eso implicaba conocerte, él sabe que tú eres especial para mí y por eso él estuvo dispuesto a ceder y venir a verte, a el tampoco le agrada esto Sam, sin embargo él está haciendo un esfuerzo.

-¿Me estas echando en cara las virtudes que tiene tu nuevo novio? Si yo no eh cedido es porque no me interesa ser amigo de ese imbécil, no tolero verlo contigo Ana ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

- ¡No te estoy echando en cara nada Sam! Simplemente quiero que entiendas que Christian es importante en mi vida, y quería darle una oportunidad de apoyarme en todo esto, no lo pensé bien, lo reconozco, fue un error que el viniera aquí per.-

-Déjame facilitarte eso Ana, yo no estoy ni estaré dispuesto a ser amigo de ese imbécil, a mí la única que me interesa eres tú. —me interrumpe tajante y engreídamente, dándome esa mirada de "yo no me ando con juegos"

-No lo parece—le digo mirándolo furiosa y dolida, pensaba que Sam podría hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por mí. —En ese caso si tú no te vas a bajar de tu maldita nube lo mejor será que nos vayamos.

Me doy la vuelta enojada y decepcionada del comportamiento de Sam, quería que Christian entendiera porque era importante en mi vida, me dirijo a la mesa con mi 50 y siento que Sam me detiene y me jala del brazo obligándome a girarme hacia él.

-¡NO lo entiendes! Me duele lo que está pasando Annie, pero no me pidas me haga amiga de ese imbécil, no puedo.

-Sam… ¡El que yo quiera a Christian ahora no quiere decir que ya no quiera a Eric!, el siempre será algo importante en mi vida pero no puedo vivir así, Christian es mi presente, porfavor no me juzgues como si estuviera traicionando a Eric porque sabes qué No es así.

-No lo entiendes—dice de nueva cuenta y meneando su cabeza negativamente.

Siento unas manos en mi cintura de pronto, sin duda Christian estaba viendo esta escenita y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¿Algún problema Sam? – Christian se pone junto a mí en su pose protectora e intimidante mirando a Sam—No me gusta que jales del brazo así a Ana, la lastimas.

-¿En serio? Porque recuerdo que la primera vez que nos conocimos y la viste abrazada conmigo tu hiciste exactamente lo mismo.

-¡Basta! Christian, lo mejor será que nos vayamos. – lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo que cualquier cosa que pueda hacer y jalándolo un poco para que me acompañe a la salida. —Sam, hablamos después, por lo visto eres el único que no quiere cooperar hoy.

-Y no puedes culparme – Me dice mirándome a los ojos, ya no tenía enojo en su expresión, sino que había una especie de dolor y tristeza…

-Sam… -casi estoy dispuesta a hablar de nuevo con él y dando un paso al frente, pero de repente siento que me toma de la nuca y me jala hacia el para darme un fuerte beso en la frente, y en cuanto termina se marcha sin decir una palabra. Ese beso no me había gustado, sentía que había sido una especie de despedida o como si me estuviera pidiendo perdón por algo…

Puedo notar la mandíbula y mirada tensa de Christian, sé que debe estar controlándose demasiado justo ahora, y sé que lo hace por mí.

-No me gusta ese tipo Ana, lo siento. No puedo confiar en él. —me dice Christian mientras me lleva de la cintura al salir del bar. Está enojado, pero gracias a Dios, no conmigo.

-Lo lamento Christian, pensé que Sam se comportaría un poco diferente hoy, y te agradezco que para variar, hoy haya cabido la prudencia en ti—le digo mientras lo miro con una sonrisita, tomo su mano y la beso. – Gracias.

-Sabes que por ti lo que sea nena, pero eso no impide que comience a odiar a ese tipo, no me gusta las atenciones que tiene contigo ni la forma en que te mira o te habla, y mucho menos el hecho de que se atreviera a marcar territorio contigo también.

-¿Marcar territorio? ¿De qué hablas? Sam no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por mí, está herido y molesto pero porque cree que yo estoy traicionando a Eric, no por otra cosa, no pienses de más las cosas Christian.

- Ana yo sé perfectamente jugar este juego, y créeme, estaba marcando territorio y a final de cuentas consiguió llamar tu atención. No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver a solas, estoy seguro de que intentara convencerte de algo o atreverse a hacer algo contigo. —Podía reconocer esa voz, era mi 50 celoso, protector y posesivo, pero yo sabía que estaba equivocado, Sam era como un hermano.

-No es así Christian, Sam y yo somos como hermanos, yo no pienso en el de esa forma y sé que el tampoco.

-NO quiero que lo veas sola Ana, y lo digo enserio, ese imbécil no solo quiere meterse entre tus piernas como el idiota de tu jefe, Sam está enamorado de ti, y no pienso dejarlo acercarse a lo que es mío. —Era una orden, su mirada y su voz me afirmaban que no estaba jugando, sabía que era inútil discutir con el ahora.

Llegamos al escala sin mucho que decir, no estábamos enojados pero sin duda Sam había arruinado nuestra noche, yo no quería discutir con Christian por algo que no valía la pena, por lo que prefiero quedarme callada, y sé que él debe pensar lo mismo que yo.

Cenamos en su casa un poco más relajados, pero ninguno se atreve a sacar un tema de conversación, Christian me dice que tomara una ducha y en cuanto termina de cenar se marcha a la habitación. Me quedo sola como tonta en la cocina pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, no estaba triste, ni enojada. Simplemente me sentía como si en estos momento todo me diera absolutamente igual, me levanto y decido servirme una copa de vino, sentía que necesitaba relajarme un poco. Me siento y me dejo llevar un poco durante unos minutos, cuando de pronto siento que no puedo quedarme así, odiaba sentirme vacía y odiaba aún más estar distante de Christian, si hay algo bueno en mi vida era el, y sé que él era la victima de todo esto. No se lo merecía. Dejo mi copa, me quito la ropa mientras me dirijo a la habitación, tomo una bocanada de aire y me meto a la ducha con Christian recargando mi mejilla en su espalda y con cuidado de no tocar su pecho ni abdomen porque sé que no le gusta.

-Te amo Christian, y odio sentirme lejos de ti—le digo mientras le planto un dulce beso en su hombro y dejo que el agua me caiga, puedo sentir como Christian se sorprende ante mi llegada, pero de inmediato se voltea a mí y me envuelve en un abrazo y me da un beso en mi cabeza.

-Yo también lo odio nena, creo que esto ha sido demasiada información para mí, pero estoy intentando comprenderte Ana, y ayudarte con todo esto. —Sabía que era cierto, Christian se estaba portando de maravilla conmigo y yo sentía que no lo merecía.

-Lo sé. Lo se Christian y eso me hace quererte aun mas, sé que no debe estar siendo fácil para ti y aun así lo estás haciendo por mí, no tengo como pagarte todo esto, eres más de lo que podría pedir.

-No tienes que pagarme nada cariño, lo hago porque mi único interés es que tú estés bien Ana, si tú estas bien yo lo estoy, así de simple, perdona que me haya portado celosamente pero sabes que cuando se trata de ti, no razono nena.

-Lo sé, y es parte de tu encanto—le digo mientras volteo para darle un beso interminable bajo la ducha.

Nos dejamos consentir un poco y hacemos el amor esta vez, no follamos, extrañaba este sexo vainilla entre los dos, y creo que nos hacía mucha falta, nos dormimos abrazados y por primera vez desde hace días, no sueño con nada.

El sábado vamos a visitar a Ray, y a pescar un poco con él, Christian galantemente como siempre nos invita a comer, después llamo a Kate que sigue desparramando corazones por donde va, tenía muchas ganas de verla y contarle todo lo que había pasado con Sam, y la reacción de Christian, ella podría darme un punto de vista más neutral a todo esto.

Nos despedimos de Ray y Christian y yo nos disponemos a volver al escala, no hemos sacado el tema de Sam y eso me tranquiliza aunque a la vez me preocupa que tarde o temprano va a Salir, nos divertimos Christian y yo y una vez en casa, decidimos pasar toda la noche en nuestro cuarto rojo.

El domingo descansamos y compramos comida, nos quedamos en pants todo el día y comiendo helado mientras vemos películas. Llega el lunes, martes y miércoles y aun no sé nada de Sam, comienzo a sentir una angustia en el pecho aunque no sé exactamente porque. En mi hora de comida decido llamarle…

-Diga—me dice en un tono frio que me deja sin dudas que sigue enojado.

-Sam, tiene días que no se de ti, ¿Cómo estas enano? – intento ser su amiga y romper el hielo entre nosotros, odiaba estar enojada con Sam ahora que nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar.

-Bien. —me dice cortantemente. Una voz dentro de mí me dice que lo mande al demonio y cuelgue, pero decido contar hasta 10 y dar un gran respiro antes de hablar.

-Deja de portarte como un niño Sam, la otra vez que nos vimos creí haberte dicho que te veía más centrado y maduro, creo que me equivoque.

- Lo mismo digo. —me dice con el mismo tono duro y cruel.

-¿A qué mierda se refiere eso Sam? – Ahora yo sonaba enojada, no tenía razones para decir que yo estaba siendo inmadura.

-¿A qué? – Oigo como resopla- Llevar a tu nuevo novio cuando estabas conmigo no fue algo brillante Anastasia. – "Anastasia" EL y Christian me llamaban por mi nombre cuando estaban enfadados… serán idiotas.

-Ya te dije que Christian quería apoyarme, y como te habrás dado cuenta, él estaba dispuesto a estar con nosotros sin hostilidades, tú no te quitaste tu armadura en ningún momento.

-Ahhh entonces se supone que debo agradecerle su acto de buen corazón ¿no?

-Basta Sam…- le digo mientras cierro los ojos y me llevo dos dedos al puente de mi nariz. No quería pelear.

-Sigues sin entenderlo Anastasia.

-¡No! ¡TÚ no lo entiendes! No veo como esto sea una traición para Eric, deja de intentar hacerme sentir mal por estar con Christian. —De pronto estallo en el teléfono.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES!—y me cuelga.

¡AHHH! ¡SERAS TERCO SAM! Furiosa cierro mi teléfono, se me van las ganas de comer y me enfurruño durante unos momento. No debí haberlo llamado.

Regreso a mi trabajo un poco de mal humor. Pero al terminar el día se me olvida poco a poco. Cuando Christian va por mí al trabajo tengo ganas de decirle lo que ha pasado, pero decido que es mejor no mover esas aguas.

Christian me dice que tiene que irse a Texas un par de días la otra semana a cerrar un negocio, me pide que lo acompañe, pero se va entre semana y no quiero faltar al trabajo. Solo serán dos días así que los dos nos las arreglaremos para sobrevivir sin el otro aunque nos cueste mucho.

Ese fin de semana nos vamos con la familia de Christian, comemos con ellos y por la tarde yo me voy de compras con mía. Me llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Kate llega junto con Elliot ese fin de semana y me pongo feliz, nos abrazamos y nos ponemos al tanto de nuestras vidas, ella sigue felizmente enamorada, mientras que yo me dispongo a contarle lo de Sam, y como se había declarado la guerra contra Christian.

-Oye Ana, ¿has considerado que talvez Christian no esté tan equivocado?

-¡No tú también Kate!

-No lo había considerado hasta que me dijiste lo que paso, pero tiene sentido Ana, Sam siempre ha sido muy diferente contigo a como lo es con todas las demás, incluso cuando Eric estaba vivo siempre fue atento contigo.

-Es porque somos amigos Kate, y bien que mal siempre estaremos unidos por lo que nos pasó con Eric, formamos un lazo que es muy difícil de explicar, sufrimos lo mismo y por eso ahora nos queremos tanto, pero es una hermandad.

-No dudo que tú lo veas así Ana, pero sabemos que los hombres piensan diferente, digamos que no me sorprendería si Sam intentara algo contigo, y es normal que Christian se sienta celoso, él sabe que tú lo quieres y por eso se siente más inseguro, no es lo mismo que con Jack, tu no sientes nada por él.

-Christian sabe que lo amo solo a él.

Continuamos debatiendo otro poco hasta que es hora de marcharnos, se hace de noche y Christian me ha estado lanzando esas miradas perversas durante toda la tarde, se siente tan juguetón como yo y sé que hoy no dormiremos.

Llega el martes y es el día en que Christian debe ir a Texas, ¡Dos días sin mi 50! Sin duda se me harán eternos sin él. Nos despedimos y el me hace prometerle una y mil veces que me cuidare y cualquier cosa lo llamare. A dejado a Sawyer a cargo de mí, el será mi sombra durante estos dos días, al principio me niego pero si eso hace sentir tranquilo a Christian, lo hare.

Voy trabajar y mensajeo con Christian para ver como esta y si ya está en el hotel, no me contesta y supongo que es un no, hasta en mi hora de comida una sonrisa vuelve a mi cuando veo su número en mi pantalla llamándome, hablamos durante unos minutos y me dice que ya me extraña y que hará lo posible por llegar antes.

Estoy saliendo del trabajo mientras le escribo un texto a Christian diciéndole lo mucho que me hace falta, me dirijo a la calle donde sé que debe estar Sawyer esperándome, pero voy por el mundo concentrada en mi celular cuando oigo que alguien me grita.

-¡Annie! – volteo y me sorprendo cuando veo a Sam esperándome a la salida de mi trabajo.

-¿Sam? ¿Qué haces aquí?—le pregunto extrañada.

-Pfff ¿Es así como me recibes después de que vengo a hacer las paces contigo?

-¡Ah! así que ahora resulta que el que quiere arreglar las cosas eres tu—le digo irónicamente.

-Yo jamás que querido estar mal contigo enana, y lo sabes. —Puedo ver que es sincero…

-Igual no cambia el que te hayas comportado como un imbécil.

-Podemos discutir eso, ¿Estas ocupada ahora?

La verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer, iba a mi departamento a comer y a perder el tiempo, ¿Por qué no hablar con Sam? Cuando una vocecita me responde "porque Christian te ha pedido que no lo vieras tu sola tonta". Decido mandar al carajo a esa vocecita, Sam era inofensivo conmigo y yo confiaba en él, y si todo se arreglaba entre nosotros tendría algo que contarle a Christian para que así ya no se preocupara de más.

-Sabes que para ti no Sam, ¿tomamos un té en mi casa? – le digo dispuesta a mover mi bandera de la paz.

Le pido a Sawyer que nos lleve al café que está a solo una cuadra de mi casa, no quiero que vea que Sam entra a mi apartamiento y se lo comunique a Christian, bastante tenía cuando Sawyer le dijera que Sam había ido por mí al trabajo, una vez que vemos que estamos lejos de el espionaje de Sawyer, nos ponemos en marcha a mi casa.

-Bien, escucho tu disculpa—le digo mientras me quito mi chaqueta y me dirijo a la cocina a preparar café y té.

-¿Quién dijo que venía a disculparme? – De pronto dice Sam pareciendo ofendido.

-Dijiste que venias a hacer las paces, ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso sin una disculpa?

-Te daré una si tú me dices la tuya también.

-Lo único que se me ocurre para disculparme contigo es el que haya llevado a Christian, pero si esperas que lamente ser su novia, de una vez te digo que eso no lo vas a escuchar de mi boca.

- Te escucho – me dice mientras se sienta en mi sillón poniéndose cómodo, como si supiera que esto va para largo. Doy un enorme suspiro y al fin hablo.

-De acuerdo. Lamento haber llevado a Christian, no pensé en las consecuencias y por alguna estúpida razón me pareció que sería buena idea, todo lo que quería es que ustedes se llevaran bien. Ambos son importantes en mi vida y no me agrada tener que estar entre uno y otro… Lo lamento Sam.

-Disculpas aceptadas—me dice con una sonrisa tímida mientras estira sus piernas en mi sillón.

-Tu turno. —Me hace ademan con la mano para que me siente junto a él, dudo un momento pero termino yendo.

-Lamento que tu novio sea un imbécil.

-¡Sam! – lo regaño y le doy un golpe en la pierna, yo me había disculpado sinceramente, él debía hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte Ana? No tolero a ese tipo y no lamento odiarlo, lo único que lamento es que tú estés con alguien así.

-¿A eso viniste? Creí que estábamos siendo sinceros Sam, yo ya me disculpe contigo y tú no te iras de mi casa sin haberte disculpado como se debe. – Sin duda esa parte amenazadora la había aprendido de Christian.

-Lamento no poder evitar odiar a tu novio. —me dice con el mismo tono de enojo y burla, sin duda no está poniendo de su parte de nuevo.

-¿Sabes qué? Esto no va a ningún lado, si ya terminaste de ser un imbécil porfavor vete—le digo molesta y decepcionada mientras me levanto del sillón de nuevo y le señalo la puerta, no iba a tolerar su comportamiento estúpido. Él me toma del brazo haciéndome sentar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lo quieres Ana? ¿Qué ves en él? – puedo ver que se está poniendo serio Sam, pero sus preguntas no me gustan para donde van.

-Simplemente lo quiero Sam, ¿es tan difícil de entender? Sé que puede parecer un arrogante y prepotente al principio, pero no es así Sam, Christian me cuida y me entiende mucho, y no sabes la cantidad de cosas que ha hecho por mí, y yo por él. No tiene nada que ver con lo que tuve con Eric alguna vez, ame a Eric… de muchas formas y tú lo sabes, estaba enamorada y dispuesta a hacer todo por él, pero ahora sé que en ese entonces todo lo veía color de rosa Sam, lo que hizo memorable y única mi relación con Eric es que nunca nos dio tiempo de cometer errores, el tiempo que duramos todo fue perfecto… y nunca sabré si seguiríamos juntos de el seguir con vida. Lo que hoy en día se, es que con Christian jamás han sido las cosas color de rosa, él y yo hemos tenido demasiados problemas y sin embargo seguimos dispuestos a estar juntos y a afrontar los problemas juntos, él es mi presente Sam.

-Si Eric regresara a la vida… ¿Regresarías con él?

-Eso no va a pasar Sam.

-Lo sé, pero si así fuera y tu estuvieras con Christian, ¿Regresarías con Eric?

Su pregunta sin duda me tomo desprevenida, desde que estaba con Christian jamás me había hecho esa pregunta, no puedo negar que si volviera a ver a Eric removería demasiadas cosas en mí, pero yo ya no sabía vivir sin mi 50…

-¿Annie?—me dice Sam cuando me ve totalmente sumergida en su pregunta, tomo una bocanada de aire y finalmente le respondo.

-No.

-¿Y si no estuviera Christian en tu vida, regresarías con él?

-¿Qué mierda te ha dado por hacerme esas preguntas de repente? – le digo mientras frunzo el ceño, me estaba removiendo demasiadas cosas y poniéndome mil pruebas en mi cerebro.

-Solo responde enana.

-No lo sé… una parte de mi querría volver a aquellos momentos con el pero… no creo que volviera a funcionar Sam, yo he cambiado, al igual que tú, quiero nuevas cosas y mi vida es diferente ahora… Hace mucho que no veo las cosas de color de rosa, no creo pensar para nada como lo hacía en ese entonces, me costó mucho aceptar su muerte y termine adaptándome como mejor pude.

-Entonces… ¿Se podría decir que has superado a Eric? Románticamente hablando.

-Sí, románticamente hablando creo que sí, su recuerdo aun me duele, pero como te lo dije la otra vez, me dolió la forma en que él se fue y todo lo que le falto por hacer, tenía siempre tanta energía y vida en el que me dolió en el alma que su luz se apagara de esa forma, y me dejo a mi llena de ilusiones… en ese entonces yo sentía que me moría y que jamás podría enamorarme de nuevo, pero ahora veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva, lo que ha pasado con el me hizo madurar más de lo que creí.

-¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si Eric siguiera vivo, y tú y yo nos hubiéramos enamorado?

Casi se me sale el estómago cuando me hizo la pregunta. ¿De dónde venía eso? Mi cabeza empieza a dar miles de vueltas y comienzo a temer que lo que Christian y Kate me dijeron fuera verdad, Sam nunca me había hecho estas clases de preguntas, y no me gustaba para donde iba esto.

-Eso nunca hubiera pasado Sam. Éramos casi hermanos los 3, ni tú ni yo le habríamos hecho una cosa así a Eric.

-Pero tú que crees que hubiera pasado.

-¡No lo sé Sam! Francamente no entiendo de donde han salido estas preguntas. – le digo un poco a la defensiva, comenzaba a incomodarme la situación.

-Yo creo que hubiera dejado que nos quedáramos juntos tú y yo—dice mientras se acerca al rostro, y no es hasta ese momento que percibo el olor… ¡Apestaba a alcohol! Ahora entendía un poco del porqué de su comportamiento ¿Por qué no lo sentí antes? Me doy unos azotes mentalmente por no haber sospechado ni un momento de que Sam estaba borracho, pero decido agradecer que estas preguntas sean por causa de las cervezas, y no por Sam.

-Sam ¡Estas borracho! – Le digo mientras lo alejo de mí.- ¿Cuánto has tomado?

-¡No estoy tan abrió Ana! – me dice ofendido.

-¡SI lo estas! Tú no harías esas preguntas en tu sano juicio, te conozco, y sé que amabas a Eric, no me gusta verte así Sam…

-¡Es que ya no puedo Ana! – me mira a los ojos con autentico dolor en ellos, estaba sufriendo, estaba sufriendo mucho, sus lágrimas comienzan a caer por su rostro una tras otra en forma de cascada y se me parte el corazón de un momento a otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco a él y lo abrazo, tomo su cabeza y la llevo a mi pecho para que el continúe desahogándose mientras yo acaricio su cabeza en forma de consuelo, y antes de que yo lo note, siento como mis lágrimas empiezan a caer también.

-Necesitas dejarlo ir Sam, nunca podrás hacer tu vida si sigues viviendo con el fantasma de Eric—le digo sin dejar de consolarlo, no quería ver a Sam así, me partía el corazón.

-¡Esque fue mi culpa!

-¡No digas eso! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso jamás Sam!—me separo de él y tomo su rostro entre mis manos obligándolo a verme a los ojos. – Sabes perfectamente que fue un accidente, y si hubo algún culpable fueron los imbéciles con los que compitió, tú lo querías y lo querías cuidar, no busques pretextos para sentirte culpable.

No dice nada por unos minutos y puedo escuchar cómo se está desgarrando por dentro, sus lágrimas son de impotencia y enojo, pero también de tristeza. Yo tenía a Christian y a Kate para ayudarme, pero no había entendido que Sam había estado solo con esta carga, él era hermético y no dejaba a nadie entrar, debía aprovechar ser a la única a la que se lo permitía. Nos sentamos de nuevo en mi sofá, Sam está un poco más tranquilo ahora que se había desahogado.

-¿Estas mejor enano?—le digo mientras su cabeza está reposando en mi hombro.

-Por el momento.

-No puedes vivir así Sam, culpándote por lo que paso, Eric no querría esto y lo sabes.

-Annie…

-¿Qué pasa?

- Prométeme que jamás dejaras de quererme, pase lo que pase.—de pronto sus ojos me decían que tenía miedo.

-¿A qué viene eso? Sam, ya te lo eh dicho más de una vez… eres alguien irremplazable en mi vida, y siempre que esté en mis te ayudare, quiero que seas feliz enano, te quiero Sam, no lo dudes porfavor. —le digo mientras le doy una apretón en su mano.

De pronto Sam se incorpora, aún sigue tomado de mi mano. Se queda mirando al suelo unos momentos con su ceño fruncido, sé que estaba a punto de decir algo y por eso se tomaba su tiempo, cuando al fin levanta la vista, respira y se voltea a verme con ojos firmes y decididos.

-Te quiero Annie.

-Y yo a ti Sam.

-No. Annie… Te quiero.

Y junta sus labios con los míos.

**HOLAA! **** ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIJERAN QUE LES ESTA PARECIENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE ME DIERAN SUS OPINIONES O CONSEJOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA! GRACIAS A LOS QUE LA SIGUEN Y ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO! ESPERO SUS REVIEWS **


	5. La llamada

El tiempo se detiene. No reacciono enseguida, es como si hubiera caído en una especie de Shock, su beso no dura mucho. No le correspondo, simplemente me quedo pasmada mientras intento procesar lo que acababa de pasar, ni siquiera he pestañeado o respirado. De pronto lo que hablamos la otravez viene a mi mente…

_Pero dime, ¿No hay alguna chica especial? Debe haber alguna que te haya gustado para algo más, tienes un corazón enorme doy Fe de ello. Podrías tener algo formal si tú quisieras._

_-La verdad es que solo he pensado en una de esa forma pero, no creo que ella me acepte. —me lanza una extraña mirada._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Creo que no soy su tipo, además al parecer tiene novio y…. no eh sido sincera con ella. – sus ojos de pronto parecen sufrir. _

Cuando Sam se despega de mis labios, me acaricia mi mejilla.

-No puedo decir que lo lamente Annie, hace mucho que moría por hacer eso. —Ya no veo rastros de llanto en él, ha vuelto a ser el Sam desafiante y seguro de siempre, aunque sé que aún hay bastante alcohol por sus venas.

-Sam…

-¡Shhh! Ya sé lo que dirás Annie.

-Creo que tienes que irte. —No se lo digo en forma de correrlo, ni siendo grosera. Creo. Pero necesitaba estar sola y procesar todo lo que había pasado.

En eso suena mi celular. Es Christian…

Las neuronas me reviven de repente y recuerdo que Sawyer le ha de haber pasado el recado sobre Sam yendo por mí al trabajo. Miro mi celular intentando conectar mis extremidades al cerebro y ser capaz de apretar el botón de Contestar. Pero Sam se me adelanta, está en su modo desafiante de nuevo y le contesta la llamada a Christian. ¡Mierda!

-¡Hola! ¡Christian! ¡Me alegro que llamaras! ¿Sabes? Annie y yo estamos justo ahora en su departamento y te puedo asegurar q…- LE arrebato mi celular completamente furiosa.

-¡Maldita sea Sam! – Estoy echando fuego, odiaba que se portara de esta manera tan infantil, y sabía que Christian se iba a preocupar y decepcionar de mí, sin mencionar que me llevaría unos buenos azotes por desobedecerlo.

-¿Christian? Te juro que esto no es lo que parece, Sam esta ebrio y no sabe ni una mierda de lo que está haciendo – Le digo alejándome de Sam y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¿PORQUE COÑO ESTA CONTIGO ANA? ¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA QUE LO VIERAS TU SOLA! – Estaba tan enojado como me temía.

-Christian te prometo que…

-¡VOY DE REGRESO AHORA MISMO ANA, Y MAS TE VALE QUE CUANDO LLEGUE ESE IMBECIL NO SIGA AHÍ!

-¡Christian no ha pasado nada, estoy bien! – le digo perdiendo la paciencia. Sam me había metido en problemas y ni siquiera parecía importarle.

-¡Dile que si se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima lo mato Ana! – Y cuelga.

Maldigo a mis adentros y aviento mi celular, todo se había complicado de una forma estúpida, y ahora Christian venia de regreso furioso, seguro afecte su trabajo y odiaba sentirme culpable, no quería implicar a Christian en nada de esto, y ahora por mi culpa él estaba saliendo afectado. Me tomo la cabeza por los lados y vuelvo a maldecir. Respiro y veo la cara de Sam completamente indiferente, no había rastro de remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Me enojaba aún más así que camino echando humo hacia él.

-¡Te llamare un maldito taxi y te iras de aquí Sam!

-Así que el magnate de tu novio no tolera un poco de competencia ehh…- me lo dice con una curva en sus labios, estaba disfrutando de todo eso.

Me dirijo al teléfono y hago lo que eh dicho, le llamo un taxi a Sam, en ese estado quien sabe que más imprudencias podía cometer. No lo miro a la cara ni le dirijo la palabra en lo que llega el taxi, en cuanto oímos el carro estacionarse me levanto a abrir la puerta.

-Listo. Vete – le digo mientras la sostengo para que se marche cuanto antes.

-Acabas de decirme que nunca dejarías de quererme y que siempre me ibas a apoyar, vaya forma de demostrarlo…

-¡Sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho! Déjate de niñerías y por primera vez en la puta vida actúa como un adulto, me has metido en problemas Sam y ni siquiera tienes la intención de pedir disculpas.

-Pfff…¡Porfavor! No es mi culpa si tu novio tiene celos, eso es problema de él, no mío.

-¡Lo has hecho con toda la intención de molestar Sam! Ten los malditos pantalones para admitirlo. Todo lo que te dije hace un momento fue en serio, Te quiero Sam, te quiero muchísimo, pero cuando te portas como un niño caprichoso y rebelde eres imposible. Todo lo que he hecho desde que llegaste es tratar de estar contigo y tratar incluirte en mi vida, ayudarte a superar lo de Eric y ser una amiga para ti, ¡Pero tú no me dejas! ¡Pareciera que siempre estás buscando la oportunidad para echarlo todo a perder!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eres la que no ha dejado de restregarme a su nuevo maldito novio! ¡Soportaba verte con Eric porque lo quería a el! Pero Christian no significa nada para mi.

-¿Qué? ¡Sabes que no fue así! Todo lo que yo quería es que tu superaras lo que había pasado Sam, yo no lo eh olvidado, ni lo hare jamás, cuando te vi removiste esos sentimientos y aun duele, pero ya lo acepte y lo supere ¡NO entiendo porque tu no! ¡Lo único que eh tratado de hacer es ayudarte y SER TU AMIGA! ¡Pero hace un momento dejaste bien claro que no es suficiente con eso para ti!

-¡Exacto! ¡Te quiero Ana! ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí todo eso? ¿EH? ¿Saber que mi mejor amigo está muerto y que sin embargo yo estoy enamorado de su chica? ¡¿SE TE HA CRUZADO POR LA MALDITA CABEZA LO QUE YO ESTOY SINTIENDO?! E intentar que yo sea amigo de tu nuevo novio es simplemente cruel e imposible, jamás podría hacer eso Ana, métetelo a la cabeza ¡JAMAS! Así que si tú crees que la que ha estado sufriendo aquí eres TÚ piénsatelo dos veces preciosa. – Puedo ver como se acerca a mí con sus puños tensos y sus líneas de la frente remarcadas del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Y se marcha dando un portazo en mi casa. Me había dejado con la boca abierta y los ojos rojos con todo lo que me acaba de decir. Doy un grito en mi casa, dejándome sin importancia si alguien lo escucho o no. Lloro. Lloro de enojo, coraje, impotencia, tristeza…

Me dirijo a la cocina y busco una botella de tequila. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba olvidar todo esto aunque fuera tan solo por un momento, necesitaba una tregua entre mi vida y la realidad. Sabía que Christian venia tan rápido como podía y no tardaría mucho en llegar, pero tenía el tiempo suficiente para emborracharme un poco antes de que estuviera aquí.

Y lo hago. No me embriago hasta perder la consciencia, pero si lo suficiente para que no me importe nada por ahora. Mi cabeza divaga en las palabras de Sam… ¿Enamorado de su chica? ¿Entonces él siempre me ha querido, incluso cuando Eric estaba vivo? ¿Es por eso que se sentía culpable? Siento que nada tiene sentido, y como si hubiera vivido engañada la mayor parte de mi vida, quería a Sam. Pero jamás lo había visto ni lo podría ver como algo que no fuera mi amigo, pero de pronto me entra el miedo de que eso no sea suficiente para él y opte por alejarse por completo de mí. Tampoco quería eso pero algo me decía que tarde o temprano terminaría así… Mil ideas se aprovechan de mi lo cual solo provoca que me entre cierto pánico a lo que pasara, así pasan horas hasta que me quedo dormida queriendo huir de todo esto.

-¿Ana? ¡Ana!—Puedo distinguir la voz de mi 50 mientas abro los ojos.

-¿Christian?- le digo medio dormida, medio despierta y medio borracha.

-¿Has estado tomando?—Sé que está enojado, pero me alegra ver que antes que su enojo, esta su preocupación por mí, eso me da ciertas esperanzas de que los azotes no sean tan fuertes.

-Un poco, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Acabas de llegar?—Intento incorporarme torpemente, me doy cuenta que me quede dormida en mi sillón y con mi ropa del trabajo puesta. ¡Qué pinta debo tener!

-Son las 3 de la madrugada, y mañana hay trabajo, no debiste haber tomado Ana. – Me levanta en sus brazos y me lleva a mi habitación, pero mis ojos se cierran y no soy capaz de recordar más.

Despierto y Christian no está a mi lado, me enderezo para buscarlo y ver si todo lo que yo recordaba no hubiera sido un sueño, doy un respiro cuando veo la luz de mi baño encendida y cuando escucho el agua de mi ducha, me levanto y veo su ropa en mi silla, me dirijo a un espejo y me doy cuenta de lo poco atractiva que luzco, me acomodo el cabello un poco con los dedos y tomo un poco de agua. Cuando oigo que Christian cierra la llave decido hacer acto de presencia y me voy a nuestra habitación, me quedo un momento en el marco de la puerta contemplando su bien formado trasero, hasta que el nota mi presencia y se vuelve hacia mi mientras se seca su rostro.

-¿Disfrutando la vista?

-Cuando se trata de ti, siempre—Le gusta mi respuesta pero noto que aún no está dispuesto a firmar el acuerdo de la paz.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de castigarte Ana, hiciste lo que te pedí que no hicieras y aparte de eso tomaste alcohol, ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba ayer después de que supe que ese idiota estaba aquí contigo? – Veo que su expresión se hace dura y su voz se intensifica, sin duda con Christian mi seguridad nunca pasara a segundo término.

-Lo sé, lo lamento Christian pero… ¿Que se suponía que hiciera? Sam fue por mí y no podía simplemente correrlo, no sabía que él estaba ebrio.

-Debiste haberle dicho que tenías un compromiso o que yo te esperaba en casa, ¡Cualquier cosa menos traerlo a tu departamento Ana!

-¡No lo pensé en ese momento! Creí que sería buena idea aclarar las cosas con el per-

-Basta. Tendremos esta conversación Anastasia. Pero no ahora, no quiero iniciar mal mi día por culpa de ese imbécil, y los dos vamos tarde al trabajo así que date prisa, y en la noche continuaremos con esto. – Y sin decir más pasa junto a mi sin siquiera tocarme, el castigo empezaba desde ahora… Y sabía que esta noche sería igual de intensa que la anterior, odiaba que Christian estuviera enojado conmigo.

El día pasa más lento de lo habitual, me duele un poco la cabeza y no veo para cuando termine esta tortura. Jack, para variar, solo lo hace más difícil con sus constantes insinuaciones e invitaciones para tomar un trago, ¡Como me molesta ese hombre! Pienso por un momento en mandarle un mensaje a Sam para ver cómo se siente, pero recuerdo que la enojada con el soy yo, y no se merece que yo ceda esta vez.

A la salida del trabajo quien va por mí es Taylor. Seguro que Christian debe estar en casa preparándose para mi inquisición… me entran los nervios en cuanto subo al auto, sé que Christian me exigiría que le dijera todo lo que paso con Sam, pero no sabía si era conveniente o no decirle sobre el beso… Sabía que si se lo decía su odio hacia Sam será irrevocable, y si había una oportunidad de que Sam y yo arregláramos nuestra amistad, Christian se opondría. Pero por otro lado tenía miedo de que alguna vez se enterara y yo no se lo hubiera dicho en el momento, pensaría que no confió en el…

Llego al Escala y como lo predije, él está esperándome con esos ojos fríos y calculadores, como analizando cada gesto y movimiento que hacía.

-Hola—le digo intentando hacer el ambiente menos hostil.

-Ven—me dice sin regresarme el saludo y señalándome la barra para que me siente. Pff… esto sería bueno. – Ahora sí, dime exactamente que paso con ese imbécil de Sam. —Directo al grano y sin rodeos, así era mi 50.

-Ya te lo dije… fue por mí al trabajo y no se me ocurrió que decirle, pensé que podría arreglar las cosas con el de buena forma y así poderte tranquilizar a ti, pero hasta que estuvimos en mi casa me di cuenta de que estaba tomado, hablamos de muchas cosas y… nos enfadamos un poco, fue por eso que tomo mi celular cuando tu llamaste, pero en cuanto colgué contigo le dije que se marchara.

-¿Por qué se enfadaron?

-El comenzó a hacerme muchas preguntas sin sentido, después empezó a culparse por la muerte de Eric y… peleamos.

-¿Qué preguntas?—Mierda mierda mierda mierda.

-Sobre si Eric estuviera vivo, si yo seguiría con él y cosas así.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-¿Tu qué crees? Le dije que no, que yo ya te amaba a ti y que con la única persona con la que imagino mi vida es contigo.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿Si él estuviera vivo y me hubieras conocido a mi aun estando con el…que habría pasado Ana?—de nuevo a cuestionarme con esa pregunta, odiaba esto.

-Te responderé lo mismo que a Sam: No creo haber podido evitar sentirme atraída por ti Christian, no creo que eso me fuera humanamente posible, pero supongo que si yo siguiera en una relación formal con el… me habría alejado de ti lo más que pudiera para no enamorarme de ti y romperle el corazón a él.

-¿Y si yo hubiera insistido?

-¡No lo sé Christian! Nunca eh pensado en mí como alguien infiel, supongo que si me hubiera enamorado de ti como lo estoy ahora lo habría dejado a él para poder estar contigo sin culpas, pero me hubiera dolido demasiado lastimarlo. No le hubiera sido infiel a él, así como no te lo seré jamás a ti.

-¿Me amas a mi tanto como lo amaste a el Ana?

-No. Claro que no. Ya te lo había dicho Christian… jamás sentí por él ni la mitad de lo que siento por ti, lo mío con Eric fue romance del primer amor, todo era romántico e incierto. Cuando Eric se fue SENTIA que moría. Si tu no estuvieras más en mi vida; me muero. Así de simple.

-¿Y esas respuestas fueron las que no le gustaron a Sam?

-Algo así.

-¿Algo así? Sabes que me gustan las cosas directas nena. —sentía sus ojos clavados en mi como cuchillos, odiaba ese don de Christian de leerme y sabía que hablaba en serio, no me dejaría moverme sin antes haberle dicho absolutamente todo.

-Estaba ebrio Christian, francamente creo que ni él sabía lo que hacía y mucho menos lo que preguntaba. Se puso a llorar de pronto, se sentía culpable por Eric y no sabía cómo sacar esas emociones, simplemente lo abrace y deje que se desahogara.

-¿Intento algo contigo? -¿Cómo rayos lo supo? ¿Cómo rayos lo sabía todo?

-Nada de qué preocuparnos, se acercó un poco a mi cara pero fue cuando me di cuenta que olía a alcohol, después de eso te aseguro que no hizo nada, solo hablamos y le dije que no podía continuar así. —Decido mencionarlo restándole importancia, dije que se había acercado a mi cara, era verdad, omitiendo lo del beso.

-¡Te dije que no lo vieras tu sola Ana! ¿Qué tal si se hubiera puesto agresivo contigo y hubiera intentado forzarte a algo? – da un golpe con la palma de su mano sobre la barra, camina y se toma el cabello fugazmente, sabía que sentir que no tenía el control de las cosas lo estaba matando, así que eso me da la certeza de que decirle lo del beso sería una malísima idea.

-Prometo no volverlo a hacer Christian, te prometo que cuando lo vea llevare a Taylor o a Saw…

-¡¿Cuándo lo vuelvas a ver!? ¡No quiero que lo veas Ana! No soporto ni siquiera imaginarlo contigo, en cualquier momento va a intentar algo contigo Ana ¡Créeme!

Estoy a punto de responderle algo, pero no puedo… me quedo con la boca abierta intentando pensar en algo convincente para que no desconfié de Sam, pero era inútil, ¿Cómo podía defender a Sam cuando Christian ha tenido razón todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo podía ver a Christian a los ojos y decirle que confiara en Sam cuando ahora yo era la que ya no estaba segura de nada? Mis ojos reflejan mi debate interno, y puedo ver a Christian examinándome sin perderse detalle de mis expresiones, como intentando descifrar mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué te quedas callada Ana?—De pronto me siento como si estuviera en un interrogatorio y todos me acorralaran hasta que dijera la verdad. -¿Eh?

-No quiero dejar de ver a Sam, no puedo dejarlo sin ayuda Christian—le digo implorando a Dios que eso lo distraiga de descubrir lo del beso, porque sé que si Christian me vuelve a preguntar, no seré capaz de mentirle.

-Él no es tu maldita responsabilidad Ana, y no quiero que malinterprete tus atenciones hacia él.

-Puedes mandar Taylor, Sawyer o quien quieras de tu seguridad conmigo, quiero que tu estés tranquilo con esto Christian, y que confíes en que yo al único que amo es a ti, te pediría a ti que me acompañaras pero sé que es imposible ponerlos en la misma habitación juntos, pero no pienso dejarlo Christian… es mi amigo.

-¡Esque no puedo estar tranquilo mientras sé que él está contigo! Confió en ti nena, pero no en él, por lo poco que se me eh dado cuenta de que es impulsivo e inmaduro, en cualquier momento se le puede hacer fácil intentar algo contigo, y no quiero que nada de eso pase, no quiero ni siquiera darle la oportunidad al bastardo.

-Si hay alguien conmigo no lo intentara Christian, además… él me quiere, es impulsivo como dices, no lo discuto, pero no es capaz de lastimarme. Te prometo que estaré cerca de mi niñero todo el tiempo, pero porfavor, no me hagas abandonar a un amigo, no podría vivir con otro remordimiento así.

Puedo ver que Christian frunce el ceño ante las últimas palabras que le dije, y lo medita durante unos pocos segundos, pero al final accede, sabe que si me niega verlo yo no estaré en paz y lo único que él quiere para mi es verme feliz.

Aun no me escapo de mi castigo, en cuanto terminamos de platicar, Christian se muestra impaciente por darme unos azotes por haberlo hecho preocuparse, me lleva al cuarto rojo del dolor y se dispone a cumplir mi sentencia.

Pasan un par de días más, Christian aún se muestra un poco resentido pero yo me encargo por las noches de irme ganando mi perdón. Cuando salgo de trabajar procura ir el por mi directamente, y está aún más al pendiente de lo que hago y sobre todo con quien lo hago.

Es miércoles, hoy vamos a mi departamento a cenar, cuando Christian me dice que habrá una cena el viernes de parte de un socio del trabajo, y que quiere que yo vaya con él, acepto encantada de que el ya piense en mí y me incluya en los aspectos de su vida. El jueves al salir del trabajo, me lleva a comprarme ropa para el evento de mañana, le encanta ver cómo me pruebo ropa, aunque sé que lo que en verdad quiere es arrancármela.

Llega el viernes. Y Aun no sé nada de Sam.

Christian pasa por mí al trabajo, los dos debemos ir a cambiarnos rápido ya que la cena empieza en una hora. Llegamos al escala y ponemos todo nuestro esfuerzo en No perder el tiempo en tener sexo, al cambiarnos uno frente al otro solo conseguimos excitarnos, pero sabemos que una vez que abramos esa puerta, no hay poder humano que la cierre. Llevo un vestido tornasol bastante decente, no es ni tan elegante ni tan informal, y llevo unos tacones odiosos con los que apenas y puedo caminar. Christian pone su mano en mi cintura todo el tiempo y me presenta a todos como su novia, me pongo feliz al escucharlo decir esas palabras. A la hora de sentarnos en nuestra mesa, puedo sentir como su mano suelta sube por mi muslo. ¡Nada detenía a Christian una vez que se ponía juguetón! Nos lanzamos miradas feroces y yo me muerdo el labio para darle un poco de sazón al asunto, puedo ver como mi 50 se divierte tanto como yo.

-¿Señor Grey? – Dice de pronto un señor ya grande dirigiéndose a Christian. – Me ha dicho el señor Walter que usted dirá unas palabras al micrófono ¿no es así?

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, veo como se llevan a mi 50 por un momento y como lo rodean más empresarios como él. Mis celos se encienden cuando veo a más de una mujer tirar baba cuando contemplan a Christian. ¡Él es mío zorras! Digo en mi fuero interno. Cuando mi 50 sube al estrado da un discurso sobre la nueva asociación que han creado junto con más empresarios. Cuando termina todos damos un aplauso estruendoso, nadie se veía ni hablaba tan bien como Christian, pero no ha llegado al suelo cuando varios hombres lo acorralan, solo puedo ver cómo me lanza una mirada que dice "lo siento" y se marcha por un momento con aquellos hombres, supongo que van a discutir algo importante.

Me siento de nuevo en mi mesa dispuesta a esperar a mi hombre, cuando de pronto siento como vibra mi celular.

Es Sam.

**ESTOY INTENTANDO SUBIR CAP DIARIO O SI PUEDO MAS, ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y ME SIGUE INTERESANDO SABER QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA? GRACIAS POR LEER ME Y ESPERO LOS REVIEWS :D **


	6. La confesion

Dudo en contestar por un momento, pero sé que solo me preocupare más si no lo hago.

-¿Qué pasa Sam? – le digo con tono de pocos amigos.

-Perdóname Ana…- ¡Dios! Sam sonaba horrible y completamente perdido.

-¿SAM? ¡¿Qué pasa Sam?! ¿Estás bien? – Me paro de golpe de la mesa, me salgo un momento del salón en donde estamos para poder escuchar con claridad.

-¡Fue mi culpa Annie! ¡Fue mi culpa! – Sonaba destrozado, incluso borracho, su voz me decía que había estado llorando desde hace mucho.

-¡Sam! ¡Ya habíamos discutido esto! ¡Fue un accidente Sam!—Mierda, me preocupaba, me preocupaba mucho como sonaba, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una estupidez.

-¡No fue un accidente Annie! ¡YO provoque eso… yo hice que chocara…!—Puedo oírlo derrumbarse por teléfono.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo podía decir eso tan a la ligera? Sin duda estaba ebrio, pero me preocupaba escucharlo así…

-¡Deja de buscar una razón para culparte Sam! ¿En dónde estás ahora mismo?

-En un auto Annie. — ¿Sam en un auto? Desde el accidente de Eric el jamás había tocado un volante de nuevo. No me gustaba esto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sam? – mi voz cada vez era más desesperada y llena de angustia.

-Debo pedirle perdón a Eric en persona.

¡NO SAM! Siento que el corazón se me sale del pecho, Sam iba a hacer una tontería y me llenaba de miedo en solo pensar que lo lograra.

-¡Sam! Enano…porfavor DIME en donde estas e iré contigo de inmediato, dímelo e iré por ti.

-Debo pedirle perdón por haberme enamorado de ti y por haber hecho que muriera. —Sentía como si Sam estuviera completamente desconectado de todo, y como si se estuviera despidiendo.

-¡Sam! TE lo pido, ¡NO HAGAS NADA! Porfavor Sam, dime en donde estas, no puedes dejarme sola ¿Entendiste? – Sabia que probablemente eso era lo único que lo detendría de hacer alguna estupidez, me dirijo al estacionamiento del salón, en donde dejamos el auto Christian y yo, le pido las llaves al de Ballet parking y gracias a Dios no me pone ningún pero.

-Estoy cerca de la avenida principal, en una calle tranquila cerca de ahí Annie… te esperare antes de ver a Eric. —Y me cuelga.

LO llamo una y otravez pero no me contesta. Subo al auto y decido llamar a Christian para decirle todo lo que ha pasado. Y por primera y maldita vez no me contesta su celular. Lo llamo de nuevo. Nada. Entonces recuerdo que probablemente deba estar a punto de dar otro discurso o ya lo esté dando, si es así sabrá que no estoy ahí e intentara llamarme en cuanto termine.

Me dirijo tan rápido como puedo a la avenida principal, no se a cuantos kilómetros voy, pero no me importa. Algo me decía que Sam haría algo muy estúpido y tenía que evitarlo. Él dijo que estaba en una calle tranquila, ¿Dónde mierda era eso? Una vez en la avenida principal busco calles que conecten con ella y que luzcan tranquilas. Todas me parecen igual.

Paso rápidamente por dos de ellas sin ver rastros de Sam, pero la tercera es la vencida. Me detengo en seco cuando veo un hombre arriba del auto tomando una cerveza. Sin duda era Sam.

Dejo mi carro adelante del de él y me bajo enseguida, cuando veo a Sam al rostro puedo ver que tiene los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su mirada está perdida y ni siquiera se ha percatado de que yo estoy ahí.

-¡SAM! – le grito mientras me acerco hacia él y lo tomo del rostro obligándolo a mirarme. —Sam ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te mentí Annie—me dice una vez que me ve a los ojos, no había expresión en ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres Sam? – Puedo sentir como vibra mi celular, sin duda Christian ya se percató de que no estoy ahí y de mis llamadas perdidas, pero ahora no puedo contestarle. -¿Cómo que me mentiste?

-Es mi culpa que Eric haya tenido ese accidente…- me lo dice mirándome a los ojos, noto mucho remordimiento y dolor en ellos… ¿Por qué Sam?

-Sam…

-Antes de que iniciara la carrera yo le dije.

-¿Le dijiste que?—Sigo sujetándolo de su cara para que no aleje su mirada de mí, pero ahora yo lo veo con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo le dije… le dije todo Annie. —las lágrimas salen una tras otra de sus ojos.

-¡Maldita sea Sam! ¿DE qué hablas? ¿Qué es todo?

-Le dije que estaba enamorado de ti, que había estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí.

Y siento que el aire deja de entrar a mis pulmones.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué es lo que Sam estaba diciendo?

Mis manos caen, como si de pronto las fuerzas se me hubieran ido y no pudiera controlar a mi cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sam? – le intentando entender lo que acababa de decir.

-Antes de la carrera… él me dijo que esa noche iban a estar juntos por primera vez y… yo no lo soporte Annie… no pude resistirme y le dije toda la verdad, ¡Le dije que te quería! ¡Y que nos dejara estar juntos a ti a mí!

¿Qué hizo qué?

No. No. Esto no estaba pasando… Estoy soñando.

-¿Qué NOS dejara estar juntos?

Mis lágrimas salen de repente, el solo hecho de pensar que Eric murió pensando que Sam y yo lo habíamos traicionado me estaba destrozando… NO. NO…

-Si… yo le dije que tú y yo estábamos enamorados… no sabía que iba a pasar esa noche Annie… pensé que él iba a volver de la carrera como siempre y que todo se iba a aclarar cuando tú le dijeras que lo amabas a él, me arrepentí en cuanto se lo dije Ana, yo le hice creer eso porque estaba celoso… ¡Estaba celoso de ustedes dos! Primero intente pensar en ti como alguien que me había robado a mi mejor amigo, pero cuando te conocí me enamore de ti, y no supe en que momento fue cuando lo vi a él como el que me había ganado a la chica que quería, ¡YO NO QUERIA QUE LE PASARA ESO ANA! – De pronto se levanta del auto lleno de furia y enojo, lanza su botella de cerveza haciéndola estrellar en el suelo.

-No Sam… porfavor—me llevo mis manos a la cara para intentar parar mis lágrimas, pero no puedo...mis lágrimas salen sin detenerse y yo no me doy cuenta del momento en que mis rodillas tocan la acerca. -¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO SAM! – le grito completamente destrozada desde el suelo.

Él no me mira a la cara, no puede… continua llorando y maldiciéndose a el mismo, pidiéndome perdón… pero no puedo. No logro aceptar lo que está pasando.

-¡Porfavor perdóname Ana! – Sam se deja caer de rodillas frente a mí, me veo reflejada en él. Dos personas completamente deshechas.- ¡Annie! – intenta acercarse a mí y tomar una mano mía que estaba recargada en el suelo, pero automáticamente la quito y me levanto.

-¿COMO PUDISTE? ¡COMO PUDISTE! – Le grito con todo el dolor que mi corazón siente.-¡ERIC MURIO PENSANDO QUE LO HABIAMOS TRAICIONADO! ¿Es por eso que tú te habías lastimado tu brazo verdad? ¡Te habías peleado con Eric, no fue en la estúpida carrera en donde te lastimaste! ¡Por eso no fuiste su copiloto! ¡FUE POR TI!

Ahora entendía tanto… es como si la respuesta hubiera estado frente a mi todo el tiempo; Sam huyendo, Sam diciéndome Que yo no entendía. Sam sintiéndose culpable, Sam siendo celoso conmigo…

Esto no estaba pasando.

-NO. Esto NO está pasando—digo mientras intento recuperar la compostura y en absoluta negación. –Eric sabía perfectamente que no lo traicionaríamos.

-No sabes la pesadilla que ha sido mi vida Annie… intente huir de todo esto pero en cuanto te vi todo eso volvió… en cuanto te vi con Christian sentía que me volvía loco, y no solo de celos si no porque sentía que era otra traición a Eric… no puedo dormir Ana, mi consciencia no me deja en paz ni un minuto, por favor NECESITO que me perdo…-

-¡CALLATE! ¡YO CONFIABA EN TI SAM! – exploto ante Sam, siento mi cara sucia y pegajosa del maquillaje que se me ha corrido. No podía ver a Sam, en ese momento lo odiaba. Lo odiaba… -¡NO QUIERO VERTE, NO QUIERO OIRTE!

Me sacudo e intento fingir que no ha pasado nada, me limpio un poco la cara y me dirijo al auto dispuesta a regresar al evento de Christian. Esto no estaba pasando, probablemente estaba soñando y yo aún no despertaba. Cierro mi puerta cuando Sam golpea mi ventana diciéndome que baje y que lo perdone.

Mis manos se tensan en el volante y siento como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar, arranco el auto y dejo a Sam en la calle, puedo ver por el espejo que él se dispone a seguirme en su auto, pero yo no me pienso detener. Esto es un sueño. Esto es un sueño….

Nos dirigimos a la avenida central y puedo escuchar a Sam pitándome para que me detenga. Lo ignoro. No debes llorar Ana. No llores…

De pronto me vuelvo a detener en seco sin haber avanzado un kilómetro, y me suelto a llorar. A llorar enserio. Me maldigo a mí misma, maldigo a Sam.

-¡PERDONAME ERIC! Yo no te traicione… yo jamás te traicione, yo no sabía… PORFAVOR PERDONAME—digo con una voz apenas entendible entre mis sollozos y mirando hacia arriba, con la esperanza de que el pudiera escucharme.

Suena mi celular de nuevo, es Christian, contesto por puro reflejo.

-¿En dónde mierda estas Ana? Te estoy buscando por todo el salón pero me han dicho que te llevaste el auto, ¿Dónde estás?

No respondo.

-¡¿ANA!?

No respondo.

-¡Maldita sea Ana, CONTESTAME!

-Christian…—Mi voz lo dice todo, sonaba deshecha, apenas y fui capaz de pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Qué ha pasado Ana? ¿Estás bien? ¿En dónde estás nena?—Pasa del enojo a la preocupación.

-No…Es Sam… tenías razón, tenías razón en todo Christian.

-¿TE HIZO ALGO? ¡DIME QUE TE HIZO ANA! ¡VOY POR TI AHORA MISMO, DIME EN DONDE ESTAS!

-Por su culpa Eric… Eric murió odiándome… - me descompongo de nuevo en el teléfono y no soy capaz de terminar.

De pronto veo de nuevo a Sam acercándose a mi ventana y la golpea con desesperación para que le abra, no deja de murmurarme "perdóname" y no deja de llorar. Sé que estaba arrepentido… pero en estos momento lo odiaba con todo mí ser.

-¿Sigue Sam contigo? ¿EN DONDE ESTAS ANA?

Arranco de nuevo el carro con toda mi furia, veo que Sam hace inmediatamente lo mismo y va detrás de mí. Oigo a Christian maldecir por teléfono.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO ANA? Taylor está rastreando tu teléfono ahora mismo nena, voy por ti, aléjate de Sam lo más que puedas nena, ya voy.

-Perdóname Christian… Perdóname por no creerte…- murmuro en voz apenas audible.

-¡Shhh! Tienes que tranquilizarte Ana, puedo oír que vienes en el carro y no es bueno que vengas así ¡Tranquilízate nena porfavor!

-No… no no… no entiendes Christian… perd…

-¡ANNIE! – Me grita Sam pegándoseme con su carro, baja su ventana y me grita -¡PARATE, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! ¡NO PUEDES CONDUCIR ASI ANA, DETENTE!

-¡ALEJATE SAM!—espeto sin si quiera verlo a la cara y pisando el pedal tan fuerte como podía.

-¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME ANNIE, ME ESTA MATANDO TODO ESTO!—toca su claxon con toda su fuerza y eso solo logra estresarme aun mas, me estaba volviendo loca, intentaba acelerar pero él no me dejaba.-¡DETENTE Y TERMINEMOS DE HABLAR!

-¡QUE ME DEJES! – Puedo escuchar a Christian gritando algo al teléfono, pero ya no distingo que.

-¡NO ANNIE NECESITAMOS HAB…! ¡ANA CUIDADO!—Sam desvía su mirada con ojos aterrados.

EL grito de Sam es estruendoso, volteo a mi derecha y veo unas luces acercarse, escucho el chirrido de unas llantas frenando, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de frenar o gritar…

De pronto todo se torna oscuro.

**JOJOJO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE PIENSO SUBIR EL OTRO CAPITULO HOY MISMO O MAÑANA A MAS TARDAR, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN COMENTADO! **


	7. Chapter 7

_-Annie, conozco a Sam, él no es la clase de chicos que inviten a cenar a una chica, no creo que él y Kate sean compatibles, ya sabes… agua y aceite._

_-No digo que Kate quiera casarse con él, además a Kate le gusta divertirse tanto o más que Sam ¿Quién sabe? Alamejor terminan siendo el roto de su descocido – le digo con una sonrisita traviesa._

_-¿En serio? Por lo que me has dicho de tu amiga Kate presiento que es una niña rica y directa, ¿No crees que su carácter chocaría con el de Sam?-_

_-Seguramente que sí, aunque la verdad sería un entretenimiento ver a esos dos debatir, no sabría por quién apostar._

_-Mejor démonos prisa boba en vez de hacerla de casamenteros, Sam llegara en cualquier momento y todo tiene que estar listo. —me da la vuelta y me empuja por los hombros para darnos prisa y tener la sorpresa de Sam lista._

_Me apresuro a limpiar el garaje de Eric, en donde el auto de Sam esperaba por su dueño. Sam lo había chocado hace unos días pero no tenía dinero para pagar su compostura, y la gran carrera se acercaba, eso estaba volviendo loco a Sam, así que Eric con tal de ayudar a su amigo decidió hacerse cargo él y darle la sorpresa, yo también tengo una sorpresa para los dos, y muero de ganas por dárselas._

_Suena el celular de Eric. Es Sam._

_-Sam ya viene, actuemos como si nada y cuando te haga la señal, vamos al garaje ¿De acuerdo?—Eric estaba emocionado y sonriendo de solo imaginar el gusto que le daría a su amigo el ver su auto de nuevo, Eric tenía un corazón enorme y tenía detalles como nadie._

_-No sé quién estará más feliz, si Sam o tu – le digo con una gran sonrisa que Eric me había contagiado._

_Tocan a la puerta, decido irme al sofá para que Sam crea que estábamos viendo una película._

_-Venga, que esto de andar en transportes públicos no se te da—le dice Eric burlonamente cuando Sam entra con cara de fastidio y todo sudado al entrar a la casa._

_-¡Ah sido un asco! El trafico estaba a todo lo que da y por si fuera poco había una señora enferma junto a la ventana y se negó a abrirla, todos los demás estábamos deshidratándonos pero ¡Ahh no! ¡La maldita vieja se iba a morir abríamos un poco la ventana!_

_Eric y yo nos atacamos de risa ante las anécdotas de Sam, tenía una forma muy peculiar de contarlas, Sam se despoja de las pocas cosas que trae y se acerca a mi mientras aun me rio._

_-SI ríete enana ya sabes—y de pronto me carga en sus hombros, me da unas vueltas y me bota en el sofá, sigo riendo cuando veo que ahora va por Eric y ellos comienzan a pelear tontamente, hasta que Sam logra cargar a Eric y lo bota en el suelo. Seguimos riendo y molestándonos entre todos._

_Cuando llega la hora de enseñarle su auto a Sam, Eric está impaciente, lo llevamos al garaje con un pretexto tonto y todo pasa como nos lo imaginábamos. Sam se queda con la boca abierta durante unos minutos y no da crédito por lo que ve. Decido que es hora de darles mi regalo a ambos._

_-Y eso no es todo Sam—le digo orgullosamente _

_-¿No es todo? – Me pregunta Eric extrañado, su expresión perpleja me daba risa._

_-Tengo un pequeño regalo para ustedes dos enanos._

_-¡Serás pilla! No me habías dicho nada – Eric levanta sus cejas fascinado por haber guardado mi secreto tan bien._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Es una sorpresa para ustedes dos, y más les vale que les guste porque lo he pensado muy bien._

_Abro mi bolso y saco dos pequeñas cajitas, le doy una a cada uno y los dos las abren en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Espero que haya elegido bien! Me muerdo mi labio mientras espero sus reacciones…_

_-¡Wow! – Me dice Eric cuando saca un collar con la parte delantera de un auto, el auto esta partido a la mitad, veo que sonríe y lo admira a detalle; era un collar de plata pero con detalles excelentes, y no se veía nada femenino como me temía._

_-¡Te has rayado enana!—ME dice Sam mientras me mira tiernamente a los ojos y con esa sonrisa sincera que tanto me agrada de él, él tenía la otra parte del auto._

_Eric se acerca rebosando de felicidad a mí y me da un beso intenso a la vez que me carga y me da una breve vuelta en el aire. ¡Les había gustado! Y eso me hacía feliz a mí._

_Sam se acerca también, pone su mano en mi nuca y me mira a los ojos con agradecimiento, me susurra "gracias" y me da un dulce y largo beso en mi frente._

_-La gran carrera es en 3 días, quería que tuvieran un amuleto de la suerte, no podía dejar a mis muchachos como si nada._

_-¡Hey hey…! ¡Que me pondré celoso!—Dice Eric en un tono juguetón mientras le pasa un brazo a Sam por sus hombros—Creo que nuestros collares nos harán ganar ¿o no hermano?_

_-Sin duda, no me lo pienso quitar por nada del mundo._

_Continuamos platicando un rato más hasta que es hora de irme a casa. Sam se ofrece a llevarme ya que el también se va, pero Eric le dice algo al oído a Sam y este se marcha, me pongo roja al pensar que le ha dicho que nos deje un momento solos._

_-Ha sido increíble lo que has hecho Annie—Eric se acerca a mí y puedo notar la sinceridad en sus palabras._

_-Te quiero Eric, quiero verte feliz y que ganes esa carrera, y sé que Sam es tu mejor amigo así que se me ocurrió darles algo a los dos, después de todo ustedes se conocieron por todo esto de los autos, pensé que sería un bonito detalle para ambos._

_-Y lo fue, no pienso quitarme este collar por nada del mundo tampoco. —Me da un dulce beso de nuevo.- ¿Sabes? Cuando gane esa carrera me darán mucho dinero, podríamos irnos de vacaciones a algún lugar, o rentar un apartamento para nosotros dos, podríamos dejar esto – _

_Se emocionaba de solo platicarlo, Eric tenía prisa por volar completamente. Pero en mi interior todo lo que acababa de decirme no podía ser, al menos no ahora, yo no quería dejar mi vida así como así, aún tenía cosas que lograr. Estoy a punto de decirle que yo no me siento lista para irme, pero lo veo tan feliz que no quiero arruinarlo, después de todo había sido un gran día y quería mantenerlo así._

_Eric me va a dejar a mi casa donde mi madre y segundo esposo seguro me esperan, pero antes de que llegue a la puerta Eric me detiene y me da un largo abrazo. Podía sentir su amor por mí, y su agradecimiento, le correspondo el abrazo. Al terminar me aleja un poco y mirándome al rostro me pregunta si aún estoy dispuesta a hacer el amor con él en la noche de la carrera, me sonrojo y le digo que nada ha cambiado para mí. _

_-No puedo esperar Annie, eres la persona más importante para mi… tú y Sam son todo lo que tengo, y no puedo esperar a empezar mi vida con ustedes, conocer otros lugares…irnos de aquí y crecer en todo esto de las carreras, y solo imagino eso contigo a mi lado nena. Gracias por todo. —Me da otro beso y sin esperar a que yo responda, se marcha…_

_Me quedo en la puerta de mi casa pensando… Estaba enamorada de Eric, no tenía duda… pero todo lo que él me decía sobre irnos y empezar en otro lado… sentía que sonaba demasiado perfecto y fácil, yo aún estaba estudiando, aun quería hacerme de mis cosas y tener un trabajo, yo tenía mis propias metas… ¿Estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ellas con tal de estar con Eric? _

_Llega el día de la carrera y tanto Eric, Sam y yo estamos nerviosos. Odiaba verlos competir, siempre sufría esto más que disfrutarlo, pero no podía dejar de apoyarlos. Todos se preparan para la primer carrera, en donde Sam iba a competir, pero no lo veía por ningún lado ¿A dónde se había metido ese tonto?_

_Alzo mi mirada y camino un poco para buscarlos, tanto el cómo Eric habían desaparecido dejándome sola, seguramente que estaban dándose ánimos el uno al otro, como siempre lo hacen antes de cada carrera. Me detengo cuando los veo detrás de unos autos, estaban alejados de las personas, lo cual me decía que querían estar solos. Bueno, ya sé en donde están, decido regresar a donde estaba y esperar a que Eric viniera a hacerme compañía mientras veíamos a Sam competir, pero no lo hace… comienzo a inquietarme un poco, sabía que Eric no será el copiloto de Sam ¿En dónde estaba? _

_La carrera de Sam termina y no hay rastro de Eric aun. Sam queda en segundo y cuando baja del auto veo que su brazo esta lastimado._

_-¡Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado Sam?—me acerco a él preocupada._

_-Tranquila Annie, me lo he torcido un poco en la carrera, me… tense mucho en el volante creo—Sam no me mira a los ojos, y lo noto un tanto nervioso. Seguro que esta carrera lo ha angustiado más de lo que quiere reconocer._

_-En cuanto termine Eric vamos al doctor Sam, no puedes quedarte así, no sabes si es algo grave, por cierto, ¿En dónde rayos esta Eric? No ha venido a ver tu carrera conmigo._

_-Debe estar ocupado. —me dice poco convincente y evitando mi mirada._

_Pasan unos minutos y la carrera de Eric está por comenzar, me acerco un poco esperando verlo en su auto, cuando lo localizo veo que su mirada esta algo perdida ¿Qué pasa? Intento llamar su atención moviendo mis brazos, hasta que el alza su mirada y me ve. Le susurro "lo harás bien" esperando que lea el movimiento de mis labios, y después lo acompaño de un "Te quiero" y le mando un beso. _

_No tiene tiempo de responderme porque una chica se va a mitad de la calle a iniciar el conteo. Cierro mis manos y rezo para que todo salga bien._

_Después de unos minutos oigo un estruendo, no alcanzo a ver que auto ha sido, pero veo a los competidores llegar a la meta… menos a Eric. ¡NO DIOS…! Mi cabeza da mil vueltas y todo lo que hago es pedirle a Dios que Eric este bien. Sam y yo corremos angustiados gritando el nombre de Eric… pero nuestros corazones se detienen al ver el auto completamente destrozado, y la cabeza de Eric llena de sangre recargada en el volate._

_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO DIOS MIO, PORFAVOR NO!..._

-¡ANA! ¡ANA!—oigo que alguien me grita con desesperación, pero no logro reconocer quien.

Es como si estuviera mi cuerpo no me respondiera, pero pudiera escuchar algunas cosas…creo que me estoy moviendo, o estoy intentando hacer un sonido. No estoy segura, tengo sueño…mucho sueño.

-¡Ana! ¡Ana Respóndeme!

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡LLAMENA A UNA PUTA AMBULANCIA!

-¡Yo la he llamado, ya vienen en camino!

-¡Dios mío! ¿Está muerta?

-¡Alguien llame a su familia!

¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué ha pasado? Oigo que suena un celular, ¿Era el mío? Estoy sumida en la oscuridad… ¿En dónde estoy? Es como si estuviera entumecida, oigo murmuros de la gente e incluso gritos… ¡Alguien que conteste ese maldito celular! … siento como si de pronto flotara… como si no pesara nada…

Abro los ojos, me molesta la luz y los cierro de nuevo. No puedo hablar, siento que me muevo muy rápido, intento abrir los ojos de nuevo pero me hace daño la luz… ¿Estoy en un hospital? Mi corazón se acelera ante ese pensamiento y comienzo a mover mis ojos para identificar el lugar en donde estaba, es entonces cuando me percato de que voy en una camilla, logro ver levemente a doctores alrededor de mi ¿Tuve un accidente? Intento moverme pero no tengo fuerzas, no me responde mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué me paso? Comienzo a angustiarme.

-¡ANA!—yo conozco esa voz… intento buscar el responsable de haberme llamado, mis ojos lo intentan como pueden, hasta que me topo con la persona que ha dicho mi nombre.

Christian.

-¡ANA! ¿ME ESCUCHAS NENA?—logro apenas ver su rostro, pero la luz me cega ¡Déjenme contemplar a mi 50! Grito en mi interior, intento responderle pero es inútil, no puedo ni hablar ni moverme, esto es horrible.-¡ANA! ¡CARIÑO ESTARAS BIEN! ¡TE LO PROMETO NENA!

Mis ojos se vuelven a cerrar de pronto, la voz de Christian sonaba destrozada, como si apenas fuera capaz de articular palabras. Oh mi 50… lo que daría por estar en tus brazos ahora mismo.

Vuelvo un poco a abrir mis ojos, ya no me muevo. El techo es blanco y gracias a Dios no hay más luces ¿Es de noche? Me alegra darme cuenta de que ya puedo mover mi cuello, pero muy poco, intento moverme e intentar encontrar alguna respuesta ¿Seguía en el hospital? ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Qué día era? Oigo unas voces afuera de mi habitación…

-¡Déjenme verla porfavor!—Conocía esa voz… ¿Quién era?

-¡SI TE ATREVES A DAR UN PASO MAS TE MATO! -¿Christian?

-¡Solo…solo déjame ver si está bien… necesito saber que está bien!-¿Sam…? ¿Sam había vuelto de Francia?

-¡QUE TE LARGUES! ¡SI ESTAS VIVO AHORA MISMO ES PORQUE NO PIENSO DESPEGARME NI UN MINUTO DE ANA, PERO SI VUELVES A MOSTRAR TU CARA AQUÍ JURO QUE TE MATARE SAM!

¿Qué? ¿Sam y Christian peleando? Comienzo a inquietarme, intento con todas mis fuerzas incorporarme y es cuando un dolor indescriptible penetra en mi pierna, intento llevar mi brazo hasta ella pero noto que tengo una aguja en mi vena, y tengo múltiples cortadas en mis dos brazos.

¡DIOS! El terror me recorre todo mi cuerpo y comienzo a angustiarme, levanto la sabana y veo que tengo una pierna enyesada, me duelen mis costillas y mis lágrimas caen por mi rostro.

¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué no lograba recordar? Me inquieto demasiado y oigo como una enfermera corre hacia mí.

-¡Tranquila! – me toma de los antebrazos para intentar recostarme de nuevo, pero no me dejo y sigo peleando. -¡Señorita tranquilícese!

Veo como Christian y Sam entran corriendo a la habitación. Mi 50 parecía no haber dormido en días, su barba le había crecido un poco y se veía demacrado ¿Qué le había pasado? Dirijo mi mirada a Sam, que se ve incluso peor que Christian, tenía los ojos hinchados y lucia triste. ¿Qué hacia el aquí? ¿Cuándo regreso de Francia?

-¡Nena! Ana tranquilízate, estas a salvo nena—Christian toma el lugar de la enfermera y me toma el rostro con sumo cuidado, su voz es dulce y cálida.

-Christian—le digo con la angustia marcada en mi rostro. -¿Qué…que paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-¡Shh! ¡Tranquilízate cariño, estas a salvo! Estoy contigo y no me pienso mover de aquí Ana.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital Christian?—le exijo desesperada, tenía miedo, estaba asustada de lo que Christian pudiera decirme. -¿Mis papas están bien? ¿Kate?

-Sí. Si nena todos ellos están bien, y tú también lo estas Ana. Tranquilízate para que te pueda explicar todo ¿De acuerdo nena? – Se acerca a mí, me lo dice mirándome a los ojos y tomando mi rostro para tranquilizarme e intentar calmarme. Tomo su mano y respiro con dificultad una y otravez, hasta que me siento más relajada y el termina de acostarme en la cama de nuevo.

-Annie—me dice Sam de pronto, da un paso dudoso al frente para intentar acercarse a mí, Sam no era tímido para nada, ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Sam…—dice Christian en un susurro de advertencia y clavándole su furiosa mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sam? ¿Cuándo has vuelto?—le digo mirándolo a los ojos, me preocupaba verlo así… ¿Cómo es que Sam y Christian se habían conocido? -¿Lo conoces Christian?

Ambos me voltean a ver con el ceño fruncido y preocupado, pero ninguno me dice nada y comienzo a perder la cordura de nuevo.

-¡Alguien explíqueme!

-Tranquila Ana, prometo que yo te diré todo pero para eso necesito que Sam este fuera de aquí.

Christian se levanta firmemente y con la mirada amenazadora mira a Sam y lo toma bruscamente del brazo para que salga con él, Sam sin dejar de verme camina hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir por completo voltea a verme una vez más, es como si con su mirada me dijera "Lo siento" pero no entendía nada, sentía que esto no tenía pies ni cabeza. Me quedo sentada y escucho levemente su conversación, Christian definitivamente está moderando su tono para que yo no me alarme.

-Tienes suerte de que ella por el momento no recuerde nada imbécil, pero te lo vuelvo a advertir Sam. Aléjate de ella. – podía escuchar el gruñido de Christian.

-No puedo y no lo hare, necesito el perdón de Ana o no podré vivir conmigo mismo…

-¡Ese no es mi maldito problema!, a mí solo me interesa el bienestar de Ana, y tú no eres más que un mal recuerdo y un problema para ella. Ahora lárgate antes de que llame a mis guardias y te saquen a golpes de aquí.

-¡No me rendiré hasta hablar con ella!

-¡SI TE VUELVES A ACERCAR A MI MUJER TE MATO! ¿No te basto con lo que hiciste imbécil? ¡Ana no quiere verte, NO TE AMA!

-¡PERO YO A ELLA SI!

-¡LARGATE! – Es como si pudiera oír a Christian dando unos pasos furiosos hacia Sam.

-¡ELLA JAMAS TE AMARA COMO A ERIC!—grita Sam furioso y lleno de oído, con toda la intención de hacer sufrir a Christian.

Oigo golpes, como sus cuerpos se estampan en la pared del pasillo. Eso debió haber destrozado a Christian, y sé que su temperamento no lo soportaría. No. No pelen. Digo débilmente a mí misma, intento levantarme torpemente, mis manos se lastiman por las agujas que llevo y comienzan a sangrar. Suena una especie de alarma de mi habitación y una enfermera viene corriendo hacia mi

-¡SEÑORITA NO PUEDE LEVANTARSE! – me reprende al ver que el suero y medicina se ha mezclado con mi sangre.

-¡ANA!—Escucho un grito preocupado de mi 50.

-¡TENGO QUE VERLA!—Replica Sam, por sus voces asumo que están forcejeando. Christian hace una llamada a Taylor. En menos de un minuto se oyen pasos. Sam comienza a maldecir a gritos, pero es como si mi cabeza diera vueltas de pronto y dejara de entender lo que dicen.

Creo que Christian se dio la vuelta antes de que Sam pudiera responderle, enseguida de eso oigo pasos en el pasillo. Y Christian regresa a la habitación.

-¿Ana?—Christian entra a la habitación, le falta un poco la respiración por la pelea. Y tiene un leve golpe en el labio inferior, está sangrando. Doy un grito ahogado al verlo.

-Christian- le digo mientras intento caminar hacia él y ver su rostro para asegurarme de que este bien.

-¡Señorita deténgase!—ME dice de nuevo la pobre enfermera.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Christian?—Logro articular mientras el y la enfermera me llevan casi a rastras de nuevo a la cama.

-Ana, deberías descansar, has hecho demasiado esfuerzo hoy y no quiero que te agobies, podemos platicar después nena, porfavor.

-No. Dime ahora mismo que es lo que paso, me estoy volviendo loca Christian. PORFAVOR.

-Tienes que prometer que me dejaras hablar a mi nena, y que no te vas a precipitar o podrías hacerte daño ¿De acuerdo? –Asiento rápidamente. – Hace poco más de una semana tuviste un accidente en el auto Ana. Tienes la pierna y 3 costillas rotas, te golpeaste la cabeza y te dio una hemorragia cerebral, tuvieron que operarte – Puedo notar como sus ojos comienzan a llenarse de dolor ante el recuerdo.

Instintivamente me llevo mis manos a la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que tengo una gasa en mi frente, doy un respiro de susto y sorpresa, cuando bajo mis brazos veo que tengo una venda en mi antebrazo además de las cortadas y moretones. ¡MIERDA!

-Tranquila Ana… lo peor ya ha pasado nena y ahora solo tienes que recuperarte—me toma de mi mano y me da un beso en mis nudillos para tranquilizarme.

-¿Cómo…? – ni siquiera puedo terminar de hacer la pregunta.

-Estábamos en una cena con unos socios, Sam te llamo y tú fuiste a donde estaba el… discutieron y te subiste a tu auto, pero Sam fue tras de ti y… otro auto te golpeo. Estabas hablando conmigo cuando sucedió todo Ana, jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, de pronto escuche el estruendo y la línea se cortó… imagine lo peor – me dice mientras se levanta y camina nervioso por la habitación, su voz se empieza a cortar y veo que sus ojos se nublan. - ¡Si te hubiera perdido me muero Ana!

No tolero verlo así, estiro mi mano para que el venga a mí, y no lo duda ni un instante. Con cuidado para no lastimarme se acerca y pone su cabeza en mi pecho, yo aunque los brazos me duelen, lo envuelvo en un abrazo y lo lleno de besos en su cabeza.

-No podría alejarme de ti nunca Christian.

-¡Sentía que me moría cuando te vi en la ambulancia Ana! Llena de sangre e inconsciente… todo lo que quiera hacer era llevarte al mejor hospital y que alguien me asegurara que tú ibas a estar bien.

-Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué pelee exactamente con Sam? No recuerdo ni si quiera que estuviera aquí… no recuerdo porque me fui tan enojada. Estoy segura de que Sam no tuvo que ver con mi accidente Christian, no creo que debas prohibirle la entrada aq…

-¡Todo fue su culpa Ana! Y te aseguro que él no volverá a acercarse a ti ni a volver a hacerte daño, no lo dejare lastimarte de nuevo. —volvía a ser mi Christian posesivo y controlador.

-¿Pero porq…?

Y es como si todo regresara a mí de golpe.

Sam buscándome en el bar. Sam estando celoso de Christian. Sam dándome un beso y confesándome que estaba enamorado de mí…

Sam confesándome que él fue el culpable de la muerte de Eric.

Eric pensando que Sam y yo lo habíamos traicionado…

Eric chocando frente a mí.

Las luces de un auto acercándose a mi…y un estruendo.

Ahogo un grito en mi garganta. Christian se da cuenta y corre preocupado de nuevo hacia a mí.

**JOJO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PROBABLEMENTE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SEA EL ULTIMO, AUN NO LO DECIDO, :P , GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AQUÍ SEGUIREMOS CREANDO NUEVAS HISTORIAS. SALUDOS**


	8. Fin

-¿Qué pasa Ana?

Pero soy incapaz de articular una palabra. Miro a Christian con ojos húmedos y llenos de impotencia y enojo, quiero hablar, quiero gritar pero simplemente no puedo, me inquieto y comienzo a exasperarme por la impotencia que siento, pero como si me faltara el aire y no pudiera articular palabra intento levantarme.

-Llamare a la enfermera—y sale de la habitación corriendo.

ME quedo quieta y siento como mi cara se calienta y como mis lágrimas arden al resbalar. No puedo procesar todo lo que acaba de llegar a mi… sentía una opresión en mi pecho.

-¿Señorita Ana? Míreme – Llega Christian junto a la enfermera, la enfermera se sienta junto a mí y siento como me pone una mano en la mejilla, toma mi muñeca con sus dedos y mira su reloj para tomar mi presión. –Su presión ha bajado, debe descansar.

No me muevo y veo como inyecta una medicina a mi catéter. Me quedo dormida casi de inmediato.

Despierto de nuevo, buscando a mi 50. Pero me sorprende ver a mi madre y a Ray junto a mí.

-¿Cariño? – Se levanta mi madre de la silla -¿Cómo te sientes hija?

-¿Ana, nos escuchas?—dice Ray mientras también se acerca.

-Hola—les digo con una débil sonrisa. -¿Desde cuándo están aquí?

-En cuanto Christian nos dijo lo que había pasado hija, ¿pero cómo te sientes cariño?

-Como si un auto me hubiera golpeado. – veo una leve sonrisa en el rostro de ambos, y eso me hace sentir un poco mejor.

-¡Nos diste un susto de muerte Ana!—me llama la atención Ray.

-Lo lamento… ¿En dónde está Christian?

-Hablando con los doctores hija, no se ha despegado de ti ni un momento cariño, y deberías haberlo visto el día en que paso todo… sentía que le iba a dar algo en cualquier momento.

-¡ya ni me digas! Esta descuidado desde que lo vi y eso me parte el corazón…

-Y no es para más hija, ¡mírate nadamas! – me dice Ray.

Mis padres se están conmigo un largo rato, después viene Kate y José, todos se alegran de ver que estoy bien, y ninguno pierde oportunidad de regañarme por haberlos hecho pasar por el susto de su vida.

Cuando todos se van, mi tan anhelado 50 regresa conmigo, ya es de noche y como siempre él está dispuesto a dormir conmigo. Quiero platicar con el de tantas cosas… pero estoy exhausta, desde que estoy consciente de nuevo las visitas se han dejado caer, y muero de sueño. Christian y yo nos damos las buenas noches con un beso y yo no termino de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Me recuesto pero no puedo dormir, todo lo que ha pasado no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza, Sam. Eric. Christian. Autos. Collares. Accidentes… DE pronto siento una gran necesidad de salir, de huir, de escapar de todo esto aunque sea por unos días. Perdonarme. Perdonar a Sam. Sentía que mi vida no podía ser así, no podía vivir con la sombra de Eric y de lo que había hecho Sam por siempre… Sentía que mi vida no era mi vida, como si alguien me hubiera abierto los ojos y apenas me estuviera acostumbrando a ver las cosas como verdaderamente eran. Como es mi costumbre, lloro silenciosamente. Me sentía mal… el dolor de mi cuerpo no era comparado a lo que me dolía mi alma. ¿Cómo pudo Sam haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso a su mejor amigo y a mí? ¿Qué había hecho Eric cuando Sam le dijo tales cosas?

Me levanto a mitad de la noche porque mis costillas y mi conciencia no me dejan dormir, me incorporo como puedo y veo que mi 50 esta perdidamente dormido en el sofá de la habitación, decido no despertarlo y dejar que el descanse un poco. Presiono el botón de la enfermera, en cuanto entra le hago la señal de que guarde silencio con mis labios y mi dedo. Ella entiende y se acerca silenciosamente a mí.

-¿Qué sucede señorita?—me dice en un susurro.

-Las costillas me están matando, porfavor deme algo para el dolor y para que pueda dormir. —la miro implorando clemencia.

Ella sale de la habitación a buscar la medicina necesaria, pero oigo como se le cae algún frasco y es un ruido difícil de pasar por alto, volteo esperando que no haya perturbado la paz de Christian, pero veo que mi 50 ha abierto los ojos de golpe y de inmediato me mira a mí, en cuanto ve que yo estoy incorporada se acerca preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre nena, te sientes mal?

-No, no. Tranquilo, me duelen un poco mis costillas pero la enfermera ya fue por medicina, no te preocupes cariño, vuelve a dormir—le tomo su mejilla y lo acaricio.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-No quería molestarte, te veías tan cansado que quería dejarte dormir, además no es nada grave, solo es molesto.

-¿No has dormido nada? –Entra la enfermera y tan rápido como un parpadeo inyecta otra medicina a mis venas.

-No… no he podido pegar ojo. – Le digo mientras doy un suspiro. —Christian… ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien si tu estas bien nena, además yo no eh sido el que ha tenido un accidente. —me lo dice con una leve curva en sus labios.

-Y yo estoy bien si tú lo estas, ¿hace cuánto que no vas a casa?—le paso una mano por su barba crecida que le daban un aspecto maduro que lo hacían ver aún más sexy.

-Desde que tu estas aquí para ser exactos.

-Deberías ir, ya estoy mejor pero ahora el que me preocupa eres tú, podría jurar que no has comido nada bien y has dejado tu trabajo de lado.

-¿Acaso me está regañando y dando órdenes señorita Steele?

-Por supuesto señor Grey, y aunque me encante su sexy aspecto… debe cuidarse usted también, si no cuando me den de alta ¿Cómo podrá atenderme he?

-Excelente punto como siempre señorita, veo que la medicina ya le ha hecho efecto.

-No tengo que estar medicada para querer que tu estés bien cariño. Además… tanto tiempo en cama y sin poder dormir me han dado mucho en que pensar.

-¿Qué has pensado si se puede saber?

-Promete que no te pondrás como loco cuando lo diga y que me dejaras terminar.

-Depende de lo que quieras decirme. —su ceño se frunce levemente como precaviéndose.

-Cuando paso el accidente… ¿Sam te conto porque peleamos?

-No. Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de explicarse Ana, si lo tenía enfrente era capaz de golpearlo hasta morir por haberte ocasionado el accidente.

-Oh…

-¿Quieres contármelo tú?

-Tenías razón… Sam estaba enamorado de mí. —no sabía si podía contar de nuevo lo que en realidad había pasado…pero como me había dicho a mí misma, necesitaba empezar a depurarme si quería vivir sin las sombras de Eric y Sam.

-¿Te hizo algo antes del accidente Ana? – Christian cierra sus puños cuando me hace la pregunta.

-No… pero me confeso muchas cosas, cosas que…cambiaron mi vida Christian.

-¿Qué cosas?—Se acerca más a mi mientras sigue sentado junto a mis piernas, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que le diga.

Me trago mis nudos en la garganta y las lágrimas, lo miro y le cuento todo, sin perder detalle y sin poder evitar que mis ojos se hinchen por tanto llorar, le cuento que ahora yo me siento culpable porque Eric murió pensando que yo lo había traicionado, que Sam y el habían peleado justo antes de su carrera, y puedo ver como a Christian le sorprende todo tanto como a mí.

-¡Sam hizo lo mismo contigo que con Eric! – dice lleno de rabia y dando vueltas en la habitación para intentar tranquilizarse.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Se le ocurrió sincerarse con Eric antes de la carrera y mira lo que provoco! ¡Eric se desconcentro por completo y perdió el control de su auto! Te llama a ti y te pide que lo veas ¡Y hace exactamente lo mismo; sincerarse contigo y lo único que vuelve a provocar es que tú te accidentes!

-No había pensado en eso…

-¡ES TODO EN LO QUE YO PIENSO! ¡Ese maldito ha provocado dos accidentes tratando de salvarse el! ¡Intentando limpiar su conciencia ha hecho que tú casi pierdas tu vida, y con Eric lo logro!

-Christian… sé que no te gustara lo que te voy a decir pero; Tengo que ver a Sam.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡NO ANA!—Me dice Christian en su pose de controlador y amo del mundo, sé que será difícil hacerlo ceder, pero tenía que… no podía estar en paz conmigo misma sin ver a Sam.

-TENGO que Christian… ese día del accidente, yo me puse muy mal y no fui capaz de dejarlo terminar, no fui capaz de entenderlo a él por un momento y simplemente me fui corriendo de ahí.

-¡No lo justifiques Ana!

-¡No lo hago! Sé que fue una imprudencia lo que él hizo pero a fin de cuentas yo era la que iba al volante, el intentaba detenerme para que pudiéramos terminar de hablar.

-¿COMO PRETENDES QUE YO PERMITA QUE VEAS AL MALDITO QUE TE OCASIONO ESTO ANA? ¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDO HACER!

-¡Tú quédate conmigo! No te estoy diciendo que me dejes sola con él, francamente yo tampoco se de lo que soy capaz de hacer si estoy sola con el Christian pero… NECESITO aclarar muchas cosas con él. ¿Cómo puedo estar en paz si no termino todo esto de raíz?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Ana? ¡NO puedes cambiar lo que paso! ¡Eric seguirá muerto!

-¡Esta vez no es solo por Eric. Es por mí! YO no puedo estar en paz hasta que no tenga todas las piezas. Christian si no termino con esto de una vez la culpa y la incertidumbre no me dejaran en paz… ¡porfavor! Puedes quedarte conmigo o dejar a Taylor a mi cargo, pero tengo que cerrar este ciclo Christian, y te necesito a mi lado para hacerlo.

Estaba enojado, sabía que lo estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared, pero necesitaba que él me apoyara en esta última cosa, no quería tener que hacerlo a sus espaldas y traicionar su confianza. Después de más suplicas de mi parte finalmente accede, pero me dice que él y Taylor estará afuera de la habitación en todo momento por si se le ocurriera hacerme algo. Le agradezco que esté dispuesto a hacer esto por mí, y llamo a Sam enfrente de el para pedirle que venga a verme mañana en cuanto pudiera.

Llega el día, y Christian esta algo enojado conmigo por orillarlo a hacer esto, pero sé que en cuanto termine los dos estaremos más tranquilos. Sam llega y Christian tensa su mandíbula, cierra sus puños y vuelve a dudar en dejarlo pasar…

-Christian—le susurro para tranquilizarlo y hacerle saber que todo estará bien.

-Escucha Sam. No pienso despegarme de esta puerta y si escucho el más mínimo grito por parte de Ana vendré enseguida así que más te vale pensar muy bien las cosas, Ana no está sola y te aseguro que no la volverás a lastimar. —Y Dicho esto Christian sale por la puerta azotándola al cerrar.

Sam no repela nada. Es como si estuviera dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Christian le dijera y como si hubiera dejado su lado rebelde por completo, puedo ver que le cuesta trabajo acercarse a mí y sobre todo mirarme a los ojos.

-Sam. – le digo con voz firme. –Necesitamos terminar esa conversación.

-Lo se… ¿Cómo estas Annie?—Cuando al fin se decide a verme a la cara, puedo ver el dolor y el remordimiento marcado en la suya.

-Viva—le digo haciendo un mohín.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Casi dos semanas, pero no quiero que hablemos de mi accidente Sam, sabes porque te he pedido que vinieras

-Antes de que… continuemos con la plática, necesito saber una cosa Annie.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? Sé que ahora es imposible pero… necesito saber que habrá un día en donde serás capaz de perdonarme por todo…

-No lo sé Sam, ¿Has venido solo a eso? ¿A pedirme que te perdone? – le respondo molesta.

-No… he venido a asegurarme de que estas bien. Y si… quiero tu perdón más que nada en el mundo Ana, porque el perdón de Eric ya no lo puedo conseguir. Ana… si tú me lo pides yo me alejare de tu vida para siempre, prometo no volverme a parar enfrente de ti nunca más. Pero tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que se siente perder a alguien a quien amas. Tú y yo perdimos a Eric, y el murió creyendo que yo lo había traicionado. Yo no podría vivir sabiendo que tu aun estando con vida no me has perdonado Ana, me dolería tanto como la muerte de Eric, porque sería como perderte. – Sam comienza a llorar, sus palabras las siento sinceras y eso lo odio… No quería compadecer a Sam, no quería perdonarlo.

-No puedo prometer nada ahora Sam… ni siquiera sé si yo me he perdonado a mí misma, todavía ni siquiera puedo entender por completo lo que ha pasado… cuando me dijiste todo eso antes de mi accidente… no lo podía creer, es como si me hubieras dicho que mi vida había sido una mentira. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me dolió tu traición Sam? ¡CONFIABA EN TI! ¡Metía las manos al fuego por ti!

-Mírame Annie. – me dice Sam, pero yo me niego a voltear. Me digo a misma una y mil veces que no debo llorar. – MIRAME ANA—me dice de nuevo, y esta vez lo hago. –DIME QUE ES LO QUE VES…

Las lágrimas no me obedecen y huyen de mis ojos, miro a Sam como el me pidió y veo que incluso ha perdido peso, su cara luce demacrada e hinchada, su barba le ha crecido como a Christian, y todo rastro de aquel amigo mío valiente y temerario ha desaparecido.

Resoplo rápidamente intentando parecer fuerte.

-¿Intentas que te tenga lastima o te compadezca Sam?

-Intento que te des cuenta de lo que es mi vida ahora Ana… Yo solo me eh encargado de castigarme durante estos años, mi conciencia no consigue paz… sueño con Eric casi todas las noches y en mis sueños el me culpa por lo que le hice…

-¿Y qué crees que yo soñare ahora que se lo que paso Sam? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso? NECESITO que me digas algo Sam, es la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Cuando le dijiste a Eric… que nos dejara estar juntos… ¿Qué hizo él? ¿Te creyó de inmediato? – el imaginarme a Eric destrozado y decepcionado de mi me dolía en el alma…jamás podría sacar eso de mi corazón.

Sam da un gran respiro antes de contestarme…

-No. Él no lo creía Annie… cuando le dije que… estaba enamorado de ti, primero pensó que estaba bromeando, pero después cometí la estupidez de decirle que te preguntara a ti…Cuando vio que yo estaba hablando en serio su semblante cambio, se puso serio y negaba todo lo que yo le decía.

-¿El creyó que yo también estaba enamorada de ti entonces?

-Por un momento si, pero después se dio cuenta de que tú no lo traicionarías.

-¿Entonces porque dijiste que el murió pensando que los dos lo habíamos traicionado?

-Porque él pensó que tú no le habías dicho nada a él. El dio por hecho que yo te había dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos a ti desde hace tiempo, y le dolió creer que tú te habías quedado callada porque no confiabas en él, o porque quisieras protegerme a mí… se puso celoso al principio, como jamás lo había hecho… y fue cuando se me lanzo a los golpes. EL te amaba Annie… en cada golpe que me daba lo podía sentir, me gritaba furioso que como lo podía haber traicionado de esa manera, y que seguramente yo había logrado embaucarte de manera sucia, me lanzo su collar con toda la ira de la que era capaz. Pero al final…- se detiene de pronto.

-¿Qué… al final que Sam? – mi voz es apenas audible, ya ni siquiera me molesto en limpiar mis lágrimas.

-Al final él me dijo "No, mi Annie no me haría esto" tomo el collar de nuevo y se fue dejándome tirado en la calle, yo… YO TE JURO ANA… que daba por hecho que Eric te buscaría de inmediato para aclarar las cosas, y sabía que tú le dirías la verdad, le dirías que yo no te había dicho nada y que al que amabas era a él. Sabía que el que saldría perdiendo allí era yo, tú descubrirías al fin lo que yo sentía por ti, sabía que elegirías a Eric y que al final los dos se alejarían de mi por su propio bien.

-Oh Sam—me llevo las manos a mis ojos y sollozo con todo el sentimiento que tengo, no sabría cuando me quedaría seca.

-No sabes lo que sentí cuando vi que su auto choco Annie… saber que… lo había fastidiado todo al decirle la verdad antes de la carrera, pensé "porque no me espere a que terminara" o "porque no se lo dije de otra forma" miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese momento… había terminado con la vida de mi mejor amigo por un impulso mío. ¿Tienes idea de la culpa tan grande que llevo en mi alma Ana? Me aleje de ti porque no soportaba verte a la cara después de lo que había hecho. ¡Me aleje de ti porque a pesar de eso aun te quería! ¡Me aleje por que me sentía como el peor humano de la tierra! Tenía que huir, tenía que empezar de nuevo en otro lado, por eso jamás te busque, jamás me despedí en tu cara, jamás te di razón de mi… no podía ni con mi alma Ana. Decidí regresar después de 4 años porque pensé que ya podía verte a los ojos de nuevo, pensé que ya había superado un poco lo que había pasado pero… En cuanto volví a tenerte cerca de mi todos esos recuerdos volvieron, tú eras la misma… Eras mi Annie, eras la Annie de Eric en muchas formas, mientras que en otras habías madurado tanto. Cuando te vi con Christian me sentí celoso… ¡ODIE sentirme así! Sentía que no tenía derecho a sentirme así respecto a ti, que no podía celarte, que debería haberme mantenido alejado de ti porque no te merecía después de lo que había hecho.

-Yo siempre fui clara contigo Sam…SIEMPRE te dije mis verdaderos sentimientos tanto por Eric como por Christian, al igual que siempre te dije que te quería como un hermano. ¡SIEMPRE SAM! ¿Cómo pudiste malinterpretar las cosas así? ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo en cuanto nos volvimos a ver? ¡Yo tenía derecho a decidir Sam! Si me hubieras dicho todo esto de otra forma y en otro momento yo hubiera buscado una solución para mí, yo hubiera decidido si alejarme de ti o seguir siendo amigos, ¡PERO HICISTE LAS COSAS POR TU CUENTA Y AHORA YO ESTOY EN UN HOSPITAL! ¡Eres un egoísta SAM! Tanto Eric como yo lo único que queríamos era AYUDARTE y verte feliz a ti, ¿Por qué no fue suficiente eso para ti?

-Sabes que yo no tengo a nadie Annie… mis padres se desentendieron por completo en cuanto me fui a Francia, ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí… Tú y Eric eran lo único que tenía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano el que saldría sobrando era yo. Tú has sido la única mujer que me ha conocido por completo y aun así seguía queriéndome, jamás me habías juzgado y siempre me sentía tranquilo contigo… me enamore de ti Annie. Y mi tortura comienzo desde que me di cuenta y ya no podía ver a Eric a los ojos, seguía queriendo a mi mejor amigo pero odiaba verlo contigo…

-¿Y porque no te alejaste?

-No pude Ana, ya te lo dije… ustedes eran todo lo que yo tenía, incuso intente que me interesara tu amiga Kate pero… ya estaba enamorado de ti. Entiendes… ahora entiendes ¿Por qué necesito tu perdón? Necesito saber que no me odias o no podré vivir conmigo mismo jamás.

-No te odio Sam… y sinceramente no creo ser capaz de odiarte jamás, a pesar de todo…

-Pero tampoco me has perdonado…

-No… pero no puedes culparme Sam. Más que enojo… estoy decepcionada. Como ya lo había dicho, siento que he vivido en una mentira, siento que estos 4 años yo no merecía ser feliz, me siento culpable por haber sido feliz cuando Eric murió pensando lo peor de nosotros. Estaba a punto de cerrar esa puerta ¡Y tú no solo la abriste si no que la hiciste más grande!

-Lo último que siempre quise es que Tú sufrieras Ana… y sé que después de esto será imposible que volvamos a ser amigos. Lo sé y estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio mientras que tú me perdones. Puedo vivir sin tu amistad pero no sin tu perdón. – Me toma de las manos y se inclina hacia mí, los dos habíamos derramado suficientes lágrimas.

No odiaba a Sam, no podría odiar a alguien a quien quise tanto jamás. Pero no sabía si podía perdonarlo… sentía un peso enorme en mi alma por culpa de él, Eric murió decepcionado de mi por culpa de él, yo estaba en un hospital por culpa de él, Christian estaba pasando por un infierno por culpa de él.

-Sam… no sé. En este momento no se si soy capaz de perdonarte todo, no solo por lo que paso con Eric y conmigo. Incluso Christian ha salido lastimado de todo esto y él no tiene la culpa de nada… No sé si creerte cuando me dices que al final Eric creyó en mí, no sé si es cierto o lo dices para que yo me sienta mejor… Ya no confío en ti Sam, siento que no te conozco como yo creía.

-Annie…

-¡No! Sam… aun te quiero. Lo suficiente para querer lo mejor para ti, aun quiero verte bien y feliz pero… necesito tiempo Sam. Los dos necesitamos tiempo, y sobre todo necesitamos perdonarnos a nosotros mismos, yo no puedo perdonarte si no te has perdonado tu Sam.

-¿Si yo busco ayuda y logro perdonarme y cambiar….crees que será más fácil para ti perdonarme?

-Eso espero. Pero necesitamos tiempo, necesitamos ayuda, en especial tu Sam… no puedes seguir por el mundo huyendo y escudándote siempre, no quiero que termines solo y lleno de remordimientos Sam. No quiero que ninguno de los dos lleguemos a viejos y sigamos castigándonos por esto, no es sano y solo nos seguirá arrastrando el peso. Necesitamos liberarnos.

-Este peso es solo mío Annie, no quiero que tú lo compartas conmigo. No es justo.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso enano… - le doy una sonrisa tímida.

-No Annie, sé que ya no confías en mí pero te dije la verdad. Creo que Eric al último momento confió en ti, cuando murió llevaba su collar ¿Recuerdas?—Hago memoria un momento, era verdad… cuando íbamos en la ambulancia Eric tenía su collar puesto. —Estoy seguro de que al final creyó en ti Ana, todos se daban cuenta de que estaban locos el uno por el otro.

Sus palabras me dejan sin habla. Ya no sabía en qué pensar. Me llevo mis manos al rostro con cuidado de no lastimar mi frente. Sam se levanta y me da un abrazo sincero. Ya no soy capaz de resistirme y lo dejo abrazarme, tomo su brazo y terminamos de desahogarnos, lloramos hasta que nos agotamos.

Le digo a Sam que la única forma en la que lo perdonare es cuando lo vea mejor a él, cuando lo vea andar con la frente en alto de nuevo y cuando tenga un plan de vida, cuando tenga otras distracciones y lo vea con ánimos de salir adelante. EL me promete hacerlo por el bien de él, y por mi perdón, y promete buscarme de nuevo cuando haya sentido un cambio en el. Le digo que a pesar de todo, lo sigo queriendo porque él fue y es mi amigo. Y que cuando los dos estemos mejor, talvez podríamos volver a la amistad de antes.

Se marcha, y nos damos otro largo abrazo de despedida. Me da uno de sus largos besos en mi frente sin lastimarme. Y lo veo desaparecer de mi habitación.

En cuanto él se va. Christian entra de inmediato y se acerca a mí.

-¿Estas bien nena? – Mis ojos seguían hinchados y mi cara roja. Pero me sentía un poco más tranquila espiritualmente, como si me hubiera depurado el alma. Tomo la mano de mi 50 y asiento con la cabeza mientras le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Estoy mejor. Necesitaba esto.

-¿Sam no te ha hecho nada?

-No, él está verdaderamente arrepentido Christian. Vino a pedirme que lo perdonara.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Creo que en el fondo ya lo hice, pero le puse de condición que él tenía que buscar ayuda y perdonarse a sí mismo, no puedo odiarlo ¿sabes? , aun me interesa su bienestar…

- Eres demasiado buena cariño—Christian me da un beso en mi frente—pero espero que no se vuelva a aparecer por aquí.

-Tranquilo… prometió no buscarme hasta que él se sintiera mejor consigo mismo, además le dije que los dos necesitábamos tiempo.

-¿Él te volverá a buscar? Ana…- ahí iba de nuevo mi protector 50. Pero no lo dejo terminar.

-¡Shh! Te prometo que cuando eso pase el primero en saberlo serás tú. Además tenemos bastante tiempo para nosotros Christian, yo necesito aceptar lo que paso y necesito que tú estés bien con todo esto. Sé que no te la he puesto nada fácil – le digo mientras acaricio su rostro.

-Como siempre me has vuelto loco cariño, pero estamos juntos en esto nena. Mientras tú estés bien, es suficiente para mí.

-Te amo Christian, y no sabes cómo lamento que tú hayas tenido que pagar las consecuencias de esto también, lo que menos quiero en el mundo es que tú sufras…

Christian de nueva cuenta se queda conmigo en el hospital, dormimos tomados de la mano. Los días pasan y al fin me dan de alta. Mi madre, Ray, Kate e incluso José están ahí para recibirme en el Escala, como siempre mi 50 se ha encargado de todo para que yo esté bien, incluso hablo personalmente a mi trabajo para que yo no tuviera problemas.

Tomo terapias para mi pierna, y también voy al psicólogo, Christian pensó que me vendría bien alguien con quien charlar. Mi pierna queda como si nada al cabo de unas semanas. La terapia me ha ayudado bastante a desahogarme y a aceptar que nada de lo que paso fue mi culpa, y como lo predije, todo esto llevaba tiempo.

En cuanto mi pierna y mis costillas están recuperadas, Christian y yo nos disponemos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. No nos cansamos de hacer el amor en todas partes, probamos todos los juguetes del cuarto rojo y casi no dormimos en días. ¡Extrañaba esto! Y sé que él también lo necesitaba. Regreso al trabajo y continuamos con nuestras vidas. Aveces despierto en las noches por las pesadillas que tengo sobre Eric y la noche en que el murió, pero me alegra saber que ahora tengo a Christian para reconfortarme.

Conforme el tiempo pasa, me alegra recibir noticias de Sam, reviso mi correo en donde él me envía fotos, ¡Había regresado a Francia! Me manda fotos de el en su escuela, y de él manejando su auto. Me entran las ganas de llorar cuando veo que el en verdad está poniendo de su parte. Le respondo con gusto y le digo la alegría que me da el verlo mucho mejor. No nos comunicamos diario, solo un par de veces al mes, pero sé que cada que lo hace es porque se siente mejor consigo mismo. Incluso me dice que ha estado pensando en ir a ver a sus padres, sonrió ante la idea de verlo con alguien que lo apoye.

- 2 años después-

-¿A dónde vas? – Me dice mi 50 detrás de mí.

-A caminar un poco, el doctor dijo que era bueno para mí.

-¿Y pensabas ir tu sola? – me reprende con esa sonrisa coqueta que tanto amo.

-Creí que estabas ocupado, además no iría lejos, y seguro que Taylor me seguiría a todos lados.

-Dame 5 minutos e iré contigo nena.

-Que sean 2. – logro ver su sonrisa antes de entrar a nuestra habitación.

Damos un paseo cerca de la plaza tomados de la mano, nos detenemos en cada tienda de bebes que nos topamos e imaginamos como se vería nuestro pequeño bip en cada una de las ropas. Christian no duda y compra todo lo que nos agrada, al principio se había vuelto loco con la idea de tener un bebe, pero ahora podía ver sus ojos llenos de felicidad e ilusión.

Continuamos caminando y nos entra el hambre, decidimos pasarnos a un restaurante cerca de la plaza principal.

-¡Me alegra ver que solo así comes bien Ana! – me dice con una leve sonrisa burlona.

-Lo que sea por mi Bip.

-Espero que él no sea tan terco como tú.

-Yo espero que sea tan inteligente como tú.

Continuamos hablando de nuestros sueños plasmados en nuestro primer bebe, los dos estamos completamente emocionados por que pasen otros 4 meses y poder conocerlo. De pronto Christian alza su mirada detrás de mí y dejando sus cubiertos a un lado. Me volteo para ver quién está detrás de mí y me quedo con la boca abierta.

Sam.

-Hola Annie—me dice son una sonrisa. De inmediato me levanto, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Sam se veía mucho mejor, sus ojos tenían vida de nuevo, él se veía más feliz.

-Sam…- es todo lo que puedo decir.

-¡Venga, cierra tu boca o te entraran moscas! – Me estira los brazos para que me dé un abrazo, y yo no lo dudo, me acerco a él y le doy un abrazo cariñoso.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí enano.

-¡Dios Ana, porfavor dime que estas embarazada y no gorda! No puedo cerrar mis brazos alrededor de ti. —su comentario me hace reír.

- De hecho si, en 4 meses serás tío Sam. —volteo a mirar a Christian cuyo ceño esta fruncido, pero puedo ver que se está controlando de no hacer una escena de celos, le estiro la mano a mi 50 para que vaya junto a mí, lo hace enseguida pasándome ese brazo posesivo por mi poca cintura. Saluda a Sam con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Me da gusto verlos – dice Sam sin rastro de hostilidad. —Y sobre todo me da gusto ver que ya estas casada y esperando a tu primer bebe enana, lamento no haber podido asistir a la boda.

-No te preocupes Sam, entiendo que estabas en otro país, no hay resentimientos. Pero dime, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, sobreponiéndome ya sabes – resopla brevemente con una sonrisa.

-Me doy cuenta de que es así, te ves increíble Sam, me alegra ver que decidiste estudiar psicología, creí que elegirías algo relacionado a los autos y todo eso—me digo emocionada.

-¡Me ofendes! Amo lo que tenga que ver con autos Annie, en mi tiempo libre también estoy dedicándome a eso.

-Parece que te está yendo bien Sam. —dice Christian tan impecable como siempre y sin rastro de voz enojada, era sincero.

-No puedo quejarme, la verdad es que he tomado varias terapias y me han ayudado mucho, es por eso que decidí estudiar eso, ya sabes, en un futuro ayudar a casos perdidos como yo. – dice haciendo un mohín y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Christian y yo sonreímos ante eso y nos dirigimos una mirada rápida.

-Tendrás mucho trabajo entonces—le digo bromeando.

-¿Ya saben que será? ¿Enana o enano?

-Enano—decimos felices Christian y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí Sam? ¿Has venido de vacaciones?

-Algo así, tenemos una semana de vacaciones y una amiga mía vive aquí y me estoy quedando con ella pensé que podía aprovechar para visitarte.

-Uhh ¿Una amiga? – le levanto las cejas y veo que él se pone un poco rojo y sonríe tímidamente.

-Sí. Si, hasta ahora solo es eso.

-¿Hasta ahora? – Incluso Christian se ha percatado de el sonrojo de Sam y puedo ver una leve curva en sus labios.

-oh basta ya, es fácil hablar cuando ustedes ya son esposos—dice Sam carraspeando y falsamente enojado.

-Tienes razón—Dice Christian mientras me da un beso en los labios para confirmar lo que acababa de decir Sam.

-Annie… ¿Puedo hablarte un segundo? – Me dice Sam de pronto.

-Claro que si Sam—le lanzo una mirada rápida a Christian, espero que ya no desconfié tanto. Puedo ver que tras un leve suspiro de duda, finalmente me asiente con la cabeza brevemente y se dirige a la mesa de nuevo mientras yo me alejo un poco con Sam.

-No puedo decir que espere tu perdón de inmediato Annie, y siendo sincero puse mi vida en orden porque tú me lo pediste. Ahora me siento un poco mejor, aun… no cierran por completo las heridas pero, estoy seguro de que estoy por un buen camino y todo ha sido gracias a tu necedad enana, me abriste los ojos y ahora sé que para ayudar a los demás debo estar bien yo, solo quería que tú me vieras y… te dieras cuenta de que en verdad lo estoy intentando. –

Me dice con una voz tan profunda y sincera que es imposible que no te conmueva, yo misma lo podía ver con mis propios ojos. Sam estaba cambiando para bien. Eso era todo lo que yo podía pedir, sé que nuestras heridas nunca se cerrarían por completo, pero me alegraba ver que los dos estábamos arreglándonoslas bastante bien.

-Sam… desde hace mucho tiempo que yo te perdone. Pensé en decírtelo por correo alguna vez pero… te veía tan bien que de alguna forma creí que la busca de mi perdón te motivaba a seguir adelante… Eres mi amigo Sam, y no tengo ningún rencor hacia ti, y si te lo digo ahora es porque quiero que sigas buscando el bien por ti y para ti enano, dejándome a un lado. Lo has hecho increíble y me siento orgullosa. – le digo tomándole amistosamente de la mano y dándole un apretón brevemente.

-¿Me has perdonando? – me dice con los ojos llenos de esperanza y como si no pudiera creer lo que le acababa de decir.

-Hace mucho amigo, pero ahora necesito que también me perdones tú a mí, por haber sido tan dura contigo y no entender por lo que tú estabas pasando… Lo lamento Sam—le digo con mis ojos húmedos y un pequeño nudo en mi voz.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Annie… a pesar de todo no has hecho más que demostrarme una y otra vez que te preocupas por mí y que me quieres, y con eso para mí ahora es más que suficiente.

-Una vez te dije que nunca dudaras que te quería tonto, fue en serio.

Nos damos un largo abrazo y puedo sentir unas lágrimas de Sam en mi hombro, quedamos de salir un día de estos los 4; Christian, Sam, su amiga y yo. Una sonrisa venía a mi rostro con la idea de pensar que tal vez podríamos ser amigos todos, y poder dejar nuestro pasado cada vez más atrás.

- 1 año después-

-¡Christian mira esto! – le digo emocionada mientras levanto a nuestro pequeño Theo y le muestro a Christian que ya sabe dar los brazos para que lo carguen.

-¿Quieres venir con papa pequeño? –Christian Era un fabuloso padre, diario lo veía sonreír cuando tenía a su hijo en los brazos, era un espectáculo del cual jamás me aburriría, eran las personas más importantes en mi vida.

-Se ven tan apuestos así – le digo mientras me siento junto a 50 y ambos contemplamos felices a nuestro hijo y jugamos con él.

-Tu cumpleaños será el mes que viene nena, ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?—Me dice Christian aun con nuestro hijo en brazos pero estirándose para darme un beso.

-La verdad preferiría hacer algo casual, alguna reunión con la familia y amigos, sirve que festejamos los 8 meses de Theo. ¿No lo crees?

-Lo que tú quieras nena, de cualquier forma yo tengo miles de formas de festejarte—me lanza esa mirada derretidora y casi quiero poner en su cuna a Theo de inmediato.

-Es lo que más me gusta de mi cumpleaños—le digo mientras me muerdo el labio.

-¿A quiénes quieres invitar nena?

-A tus padres, a mis padres, Kate y Elliot, Mia, José y su novia, Sam y su novia, el Dr. Flyn, a Ross. … y a los demás de los que nos vayamos acordando, ¿Te agrada la idea?

-Por mi está perfecto, a mis padres les encanta estar con su primer nieto, creo que a todos nos gustara la idea.

Dejamos a Theo en su cuna, parece un angelito cuando duerme, Christian y yo cenamos y miramos un poco de tele. Cuando Gail y Taylor se disponen a dormir. Christian y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto rojo y le echamos seguro para que nadie perturbe nuestros momentos.

-¿Lista cariño?

Me hago una trenza como a él le gustan, me quito la ropa y me pongo de rodillas.

-Lista cariño.

Y nos perdemos una vez más el uno con el otro. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que parecía irreal.

_**FIN**_

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA :P , SE QUE PODRIA HABER DURADO MAS, PERO NO QUERIA BUSCARLE 3 PIES AL GATO Y QUE PERDIERA SU PROPOSITO. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y PIENSO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MÁS. ¡PORFAVOR! DEJENME SUS SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS, ¿Qué HISORIA LES GUSTARIA LEER ENTRE ANA Y CHRISTIAN? **

**DE NUEVO GRACIAS Y ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS :D**


End file.
